


Hunger of the Beast

by Fenris30



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Crush Fetish, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fight Sex, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Mild Plot, Possibly even mild fluff if you squint from time to time, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Violence, Violent Sex, Zenos stepping on people, violence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: Some of his men failing him, Zenos decides to teach them a bloody lesson the hard way-though to be fair, he *did* give them a chance.He had given the Warrior of Light permission to leave the castle, though. Train, he said. Bring that magical power up.Live.Come back to him.Why does she stay?---A fairly ongoing WIP. Chapters involve various days and nights with Zenos and a female WoL Thaumaturge mostly around Ala Mhigo; besides shameless smut and some other bits, lots of kinks show up.Yes, just about every chapter is smut, though exploration does happen as well. Could see this as a collection of connected mini-stories.





	1. Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic violence in this chapter, along with a few implied fetishes.
> 
> While this story isn’t so much a ‘potpourri of various kinks’, there are certain kinks that show up in many chapters that I’ll give a heads up on when they do; mostly bloodplay, choking, domination and biting based but it does go into the WoL getting off on Zenos stepping on her(and others…) and dips into crush fetish. I do have the story plastered as very explicit, however, so just wanted to give some clearer warnings on things.

“There were ten, my lord.”

The enormous man was silent as he stood, looking out the window to catch some of the limited breeze this place allowed. Shirtless, he wore only the heavy armor on his lower body at this moment, the Ala Mhigan heat annoying him somewhat. It wasn't like it mattered. Most peons shattered under a single blow from his overwhelming strength and he could swat the rest away like flies. Getting hit once in awhile made him feel good, truth be told.

“Are they outside?” His voice was soft, though carried a menace that could cause even a brave man to buckle.

“Yes, in the courtyard. What should I tell them?”

“Tell them to wait.” He turned, his blue eyes gleaming with a terrible joy. “I will have a... _talk_ with them about what it means to be in their position.”

The man quietly gulped. No one could decide who would bring Zenos yae Galvus, Legatus of the XIIth Legion, this bad news.

He had sent a small regimen to take a moderate sized Ala Mhigan camp. It should have been fairly easy, especially with Garlean technology. But the regimen had botched the attack, and several of them had been killed...and even _captured_ , which he found worse.

When Zenos received bad news, he would occasionally react in... _extreme_ ways, as a few of their unfortunate messengers had found out. It usually involved the others having to clean up a fair amount of blood. Zenos liked three things it seemed; fighting strong opponents, bloodshed, and killing strong opponents. He saw fighting as akin to a hunt. Lately, he had taken interest in a rather person-a Thaumaturge, of all things-who was able to test his abilities much better than much of the other rabble he fought, and this had _pleased_ him. Every time he sought a strong opponent, they oft disappointed him...up until now. 

After the soldier had lost the gil toss they decided on to see who would actually bring him the news, he mustered up what courage he could to explain it as matter-of-factly as he could.

Zenos, however, did not seem particularly interested in killing the messenger today. Walking slowly over to the giant, mechanical steel holder for his weapons-which sat on its own stand in the corner of the room-he hefted it as easily as one might hold a sack of La Noscean oranges. Most other men could barely lift it, let alone carry it; even the typically large and strong Roegadyn fighters looked very tired having to carry it any further than a short distance.

Looking over at the messenger, he nodded. “You may leave,” he said, turning back to head down to the courtyard where the men waited.

Blinking-realizing he would not be cut down this day, he saluted, before turning to head quickly down the stair s to make their next plans.

 

\--

 

In the courtyard, the men stood in a double-line, five in a row. They wore the common armor of the Garlean foot soldiers; they were hot, to be sure, as it was high afternoon and there was not a cloud in the sky.

But right now they knew they had much, _much_ worse things to worry about than sweat or even heat stroke.

Zenos stood in front of them all, looking them up and down; his long, blonde hair whipped about slightly in the tiny breeze that would pick up. “Speak,” he said, his voice curt.

“My...lord,” the lead man said after a few moments, looking around at the other nervous nine. All of them barely came even to Zenos' chest. The tallest was _still_ a head shorter than him. Not that they were surprised; even Roegadyn barely matched his height, and more than a few of them were several inches shorter still. They didn't know how he turned out this way, only that he did, and it made him even _more_ terrifying.

Zenos folded his arms across his bare chest, looking over at the men. “I should kill you all right now where you stand for your cowardice and incompetence.”

“If you understood...”

“Please, be quiet. Begging will only upset me more.” He looked over at his large, mechanical device-the one that held his katanas; moving over to it, he examined it a moment. He chose one; it was the most plain of the bunch, not wanting to use one of his better ones on this group. Turning back around, he walked forward again. “However, I have decided to give you all a chance.”

The men-all mumbling at the moment-seemed to quiet down. The lead man spoke up again.

“We...what would you have us do? Anything, my lord! We will show you this was a simple mistake that will not happen again!” The nervousness in his voice was palpable. They knew Zenos yae Galvus was a man who would cut down incompetent fighters, as well as cowards, in the blink of an eye.

“Fight me,” he said, a hint of relish entering his voice. “I will not even wear half of my armor, and I will limit myself to this single katana and mine own hands. If you can force me to yield, you may yet live.” He span the katana around, cracking his neck, a cold smile spreading on his lips. “If not...” His eyes flashed red for just a moment. “You will be crushed like the insects that you are.”

Licking his lips, he stood, waiting for their attack.

The men were confused a moment; they felt both immense fear...but a tiny, tiny sense of relief; perhaps, they thought, if they all could work together, they could get him to somewhat yield.

They drew their weapons, and the first tried to run forward. Not bothering waiting for his comrades, he thought, perhaps, a sneak attack to try to get one good blow on the Legatus' bare chest would be useful.

As he was sliced in two at the waist with an almost lazy blow from Zenos' katana, his last fleeting thoughts were the idea had not been a good one. The unfortunate man's blood sprayed out like a fountain, his entrails hanging from his stomach as he hit the ground, his eyes wide. Zenos quickly thrust his sword into the man's chest to end his misery.

He decided his bravery should be rewarded with a mercifully fast death.

After that, it descended into a bloody chaos. The men were trained Garlean troops, to be fair, and were by no means bad fighters, but they could barely scratch the muscular, inhumanly strong man. Swatting one man away with his bare arm, he caught another in the shoulder with his katana, whisking the blade quickly through him; he cleaved skin, armor, and bone in one swipe, nearly cutting the man in two at an angle. Wresting his katana free from the gore, he reached out with his huge hand to catch an off-balance man by the head...twisting it around like it were a twig and tossing the corpse aside.

Three were dead within a matter of moments, leaving seven. A couple of them started to falter, while some of the others managed to fake bravery. They had seen him do this to their enemies...but never thought they would have to actually _fight_ this beast.

“ _Come on!”_ he yelled. “I grow angry with this play!” He walked forward, dodging to the side as one tried to slice him...

...and into another one, who managed to cut him slightly on the chest. It was not deep, but the pain bit him enough that he _smiled_.

 _“Yes!”_ he yelled, bracing to intercept another attack.

The man who had managed to slice him got a bit full of himself; he was clumsy, and ended up running into his huge boot as he lashed it out in a massive front kick. A _cracking_ sound echoed as his face was smashed in through the helm and his neck shattered; the man was thrown into a wall, his ruined helmet-oozing blood-mercifully staying on his head. It hid his face which was now a mask of blood and bone. Turning quickly, Zenos span his katana once and drove it into the head of the man closest to him, yanking it out right through the helm in a large spray of blood.

Now that they were five, they started to feel a panic unlike anything they had ever felt. They had to prove themselves, or they would die to his ferocious blows...and he barely needed more than one or two to take a man out, usually. Sometimes he would need a couple more, for the toughest or most skilled.

He loved when this happened, but it was just _so_ rare.

Zenos walked forward slowly, now drenched in the blood of the other five. It ran down his chest, had spattered onto his armored lower body, dripped from his katana, and had been sprayed even onto his face, despite his towering height.

It was red slaughter for the rest. Gutting one quickly with his blade-his entrails pouring on the ground in front of him in a wash of blood, one more slice cut his throat, causing yet another rain of blood to color the previously-gray stone. Slashing out quickly in a speed that no man of that size had a right to actually exhibit, blood flew in a red rain as he sliced three more men apart; limbs flew, and he cleanly decapitated the second to the last man.

Stopping and breathing-a slight look of disappointment on his face, he looked around at the blood-drenched courtyard and seemed confused for a moment; there was still one left, and he was not in that group.

Almost in answer, he heard a whimpering behind him. Turning slowly, he saw exactly what he _didn't_ want to see.

The last man-his helm knocked off-went to his knees. “Yield!” he yelled. “Yield, my lord! I will tell you everything that happened. Everything! They...they...” He bowed, showing his utter submission. “I didn't mean to run.”

Zenos-barely panting and only having broken a slight sweat despite the heat-put his arm down, loosely holding the katana. Blood streamed from it, his chest, his leg armor, and had even gotten in his hair. The grounds looked like an utter slaughterhouse. The other Garleans who looked on did not budge. They had little use for cowards in their ranks, but more so they did not want to cross the giant Legatus. They knew how it worked. Stay on his good side and serve well, and you were more than fine. He would even give extra chances to the hungriest people.

Fail him, and things could get _very_ bad. To be completely fair, he did not automatically kill anyone who failed. No, he would occasionally give another chance. He was not so dim that he would kill his own able-bodied troops left and right.

Dire incompetence would be punished, however.

Also so would occasionally making him mad.

He walked slowly over to the kneeling man, a look of disgust on his face. “You would presume to beg me?” He stood in front of him, spinning the bloodied katana around once. “You would tell me that you were the first to run, leaving the rest of your men there without even trying?” Zenos' previous slightly snarky smile had curdled into a terrible one. Looking at his sword, he dropped it to the ground.

The man on the ground looked over at it. “My...lord?” He had a glimmer of hope for a brief-and fleeting moment...

...up until he felt the Legatus' enormous, armored and blood-spattered boot on the back of his head.

Grinding it in for a moment to the man's muffled, terrified moans, Zenos snarled down. “You are not worthy to be killed by even my most common blade.” He ground his boot in a bit harder before speaking again through the man's terrified sounds.

“Die.”

Stepping down-at first taking a few moments, the man's screams reaching a fever pitch during this time-he finally stomped down hard-the sickening, wet _crunch_ of the man's head echoed through the fairly silent courtyard. A few of the Garleans at the side were quite glad they were wearing their helmets despite the stifling heat, as they had made some rather disturbed faces.

Blood, bone, and brain seeped out from under Zenos' boot as he glared down at the twitching corpse, grinding the remains into the ground a moment before stepping away, leaving the grotesque mess behind. Blood gushed from his neck; as the head was completely obliterated to pulp, there was nothing left to hold it back.

Grabbing his katana, he flicked some of the blood from it and went to walk in. “I suppose I do not need to tell you all to have this cleaned up. Alas, not one of them proved worthy.” He looked around at the rest of the men, nodding. “I wish to be alone for awhile. I have some business to attend to.” Thinking a moment, he decided-after _all_ of that-to be somewhat merciful.

“After you are finished, you may have the rest of the day. Report to me in the morning for your new duties so we can try to fix what these useless ones caused.”

Occasional bouts of reason were not unheard of from Zenos yae Galvus; if anything, it was all the more confusing when he would show them. He _could_ treat people with some measure of respect from time to time, surprisingly.

They saluted. Nodding in approval, he turned to walk inside.

The figure above-watching from the window-didn't realize he had seen her.

 

\--

 

He heard soft footsteps behind him as he sat at his desk, writing out a letter. The desk had clearly been made for a Roegadyn or someone of that size; he had it moved to the room he had chosen at his own in the captured keep.

The young woman-perhaps in her early twenties-was a pale Midland Hyur; not sickly looking, but definitely one given more to study. Her fairly long hair was almost as light as her complexion, her eyes a deep green. Of an average height and slim build, Zenos could feel the raw magical power that pulsated from her form. Wearing her tunic, leggings and soft boots, her robes were at the side as she studied.

She was free to leave, she knew.

The Warrior of Light did not want to yet, though. Something...kept her there. Possibilities of a rematch, perhaps; despite her powerful spells, he had simply smiled through several of them, but their power excited him. Zenos not only respected physical combat, but _anyone_ who could make him push himself, regardless of how they attacked.

Maybe she secretly wanted to spy on him. Or perhaps blast him with a powerful flare before he could realize it...but no. That would not do. It would have to be in another _proper_ battle.

There...may have been other things, too. Thaumaturges tangled in powerful forces that were dangerous, after all.

Very, _very_ dangerous.

“You're still here,” he said, still writing, though a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I saw you watching today."

The young woman coughed. “I am here. I...” She had seen him fight. Having no general love of the Empire, she would not miss the men who were slaughtered. She was a bit taken aback by the brutality of it, but she had fired bolts of lightning, shards of ice and the like at enemies in her time. 

Somehow, she had not been able to look away. 

He turned, placing his pen down on the desk, and quickly walked over to her. His long legs covered the distance quickly, his heavy steel boots echoing on the stone floor. Looking down, she could see his armored legs did not have all of the blood cleaned off yet, and she could see a particularly grotesque amount of it where he brutally killed the last unfortunate man.

“I said that you were free to leave after your last...defeat. Grow stronger, I said. Why do you stay?” His eyes seemingly bored holes into her.

Meeting them a moment, she braced herself, telling herself she would not look away. Her willpower was greater.

Sure enough-she did not.

“I grow just as strong studying here.” She allowed forms of magical power to dance on her fingertips, close to his face.

When he saw how she was able to look up at him and flaunt her powers-despite being immeasurably smaller than the hulking warrior-his smile broadened and he licked his lips. He leaned over, getting rather...close.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he said, his eyes following the power on her fingertips. Leaning even closer, his smile turned into an absolutely wicked grin. “Show me.”

His voice was low, and full of a ferocious...almost _longing_ she had never heard. His last words had an almost...dripping edge to them:

“Make me want to _devour_ you.”

 


	2. Satiated Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bloodplay and things in this chapter, like the warnings say above. Just to give a heads up.

It had been a few hours since Zenos had snarled his rather...suggestive words to her. He had then disappeared for awhile; she didn't know where he had gone, but he had barely seemed to notice her upon coming back.

He indeed returned, though-and dressed only in a pair of dark gray linen trousers. He had apparently bathed and saw to his armor getting cleaned.

She had not left; she had simply sat there, studying, and watching the evening fall. Her mind had been awash with too many thoughts to really want to do anything else at the moment. Plus, there was a tension in the room, and it was quite noticeable. It felt as if an hour had passed since he returned, but it had only been a few moments.

The young mage was surprised when he appeared suddenly rather close to her as she turned around from looking out the window, happy the sun had finally just gone down; she welcomed the cooler air. 

He crouched next to her, seemingly picking up where he had left off a few hours ago. He was practically staring holes through her; however, she did not look away. This pleased him.

The look on his face was pure hunger, and she could tell he was trying to get her to look away or falter. 

Remembering his words, she decided to...test him. Lifting a slim hand, power began to spark on her fingertips as she brushed them down his chest, gritting her teeth in a mix of defiance...as well as acceptance.

 _Make me want to devour you,_ she could hear him say all over again, and it made her shiver...though once again, she did not look away. 

At the feel of the magic coursing through him, his eyes lit up with a dark glee, his grin growing larger.

“You...” he panted, enjoying the pain that had just tingled him. “ _Yes._..that's it...”

It had first been combat which crossed his mind.

He was definitely not speaking of _that_ , right now, however.

Before she could move, he grasped her shoulders roughly with his huge hands, slamming his mouth into hers. Tensing under his grasp, she did not try to resist. The way she had not looked away when anyone else could do so by having him simply look toward them, it was too much for him. 

She had a feeling something had been...bubbling under. And it had only gotten worse over the days. Watching him fight today, it had done something. His ferocity, his utter mercilessness. Maybe some of the dark magical powers had toyed with her mind a bit.

Her train of thought was interrupted when he bit her lower lip-rather hard, causing her to cry out suddenly. Sucking at it a moment-his actions giving it a tiny bit of relief-he pulled away, the tiniest bit of blood on his lips.

“Already?” he said, his voice low and hungry, in response to her sudden yelp. The strange 'eye' on his forehead-not truly an eye, per se, but something many Garleans had-seemed to stare directly into her soul.

“I...” she composed herself, running her nails down his neck, licking her lips. Deciding to attempt to 'match' him-which it seemed that he liked-she leaned forward to begin to kiss his neck...only to bite at the sensitive skin with her own teeth, pulling away quickly, to see how he would react.

The low growl in his throat and his closed eyes told her most of what she needed to know; the glee in which he looked at her when they opened and the feel of his hands landing roughly on her shoulders said the rest.

He _was,_ truly, a beautiful man. Huge and bestial as he was, it was difficult to describe it, but it sometimes seemed he was was raw, primal, violent energy in the form of a man. His massive hands held her still; she was simply unable to escape his grasp.

Those hands began to undress her, his own mouth tracing to her neck to kiss, suck...and then bite down on her own sensitive skin, causing more soft cries to escape her lips. His hands, besides being stronger than anything, were battle-hardened and slightly rough against her skin, but it just marked that he practically lived on the field of battle.

It did not take him long to get her somewhat meager clothing off. Due to the heat, she had not worn much. When he was finished he traced his fingers over her nipples, suddenly pinching one. This caused her to grit her teeth in pain, though she quickly tried to compose herself.

Smirking again, he lowered his head to one, seemingly _not_ wanting to waste any time. First teasing it with his tongue-flicking it quickly over it, again and again, before sucking at it rather roughly; she _should_ have expected the bites that soon followed.

Her hands sliding into his soft, impossibly long hair, she decided to try to hold his head there as he nipped and tugged at the nipple; she figured blood would be drawn...but she didn't mind. Gritting her teeth, she moaned-to be true, it felt rather exquisite.

Moving up again, his hand slid down between her legs to probe around, the smile spreading on his lips again when he felt how wet she was already. Nipping at her neck again, he gave her one last fierce kiss-tugging her lip again-as he stood up a moment to quickly toss her over on the bed. She might as well have been a pillow for all the force it took him.

Staring down at her naked-and to him, rather lovely form-he licked his lips as he knelt in front of her. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do...

...though he would not begin _quite_ yet.

He crawled up her body slowly, his very, very long tongue tracing a path up her skin, cooled ever so slightly by the night air that blew in through the window. He made it up, capturing her mouth in his once again as he kissed her deeply, their tongues intertwining, almost fighting for the dominance of this particular kiss.

When he drew his blade from the holder, she had a single moment of hesitation..but it went away.

Zenos noticed how the hesitant look came and passed quickly; this made him smile.

“You actually trust me,” he chuckled.

“You wouldn't kill me like this,” the young woman said, a slight bit of amusement in her voice. “It would not be... _fun_ for you.”

At that, Zenos _laughed_. He looked down as it passed, still smiling evilly.

“You know me too well, my dear.” At that, he lightly dragged the katana down her chest, leaving a short, thin cut which began oozing blood.

Gasping, the thaumaturgist bit her sore lower lip, the burning sensation of the wound coming over her. Glancing down, she saw him drop his head to her chest-his hair tickling her mercilessly-as he began to slowly lap the blood away, his breathing growing heavier.

She not only did not mind this...she found it incredibly arousing and exhilarating. There was a danger here that she didn't even feel when testing her magic versus the various bears of Eorzea; even the times she had fought the Primals themselves.

No, Zenos was probably far more dangerous than _any_ of that _._

As he finished licking up the blood, he pressed the weapon into her hands, moving his hair out of the way.

She could cut him deeply, she knew. But as she gently passed the blade under his neck, that was all she wanted. Never having tasted blood other than her own, as he leaned forward, she first kissed the wound; allowing the red liquid to stain her lips as she slid her tongue out to run over his smooth skin, scooping the slightly iron-tinged taste into her mouth as she smiled slightly.

When she was done, she could feel a low moan come from his chest; it had clearly aroused him. Snatching his blade from her hands, he tossed it off to the side before leaning into her again, roughly kissing her, tugging a bit at her long, blonde hair.

She began to whimper lightly as he quickly kissed and traced down her body with his mouth.

Perhaps Zenos'... _prey_ knew subconsciously what he wanted...or maybe not. The end result was the same; the young woman began to gasp lightly as his hair tickled her stomach as he dragged his lips all the way down her, passing over her cleanly shaven mound a moment to bite her thighs, causing her to almost yell again at the sudden, sharp pain.

Inhaling, Zenos could smell her arousal; a clean, musky and feminine scent; closing his eyes, he tried to control himself from delving right into her this moment. He licked his lips as he bit again at her other thigh, dragging this out. He wanted his Warrior of Light to squirm just a _bit_ more.

Shoving her hands into his hair, she tried desperately to get him to continue, but he would not. Not yet. Pushing her thighs apart, he exposed her now very wet folds; leaning forward, he inhaled again, managing to resist. He had already gotten her aroused to no end just from his touch and their bloodplay; he hoped there would be more of that, truth be told.

Deciding to tease her even more, he leaned forward to lightly kiss her opening, which was now nearly soaked; he kissed it just enough to get some of her fluids on his lips. Glancing up at her as she moaned out again, she could in no way fight his grip; she was there at his mercy. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste; he traced the tip of his tongue to that same spot to flick it a few moments.

Biting her lip again, she didn't care he had just bitten it to the point of it bleeding; his mad teasing was driving her out of her mind. He was close- _so_ close.

Deciding to try a different way, she dug her nails into his shoulderblades as hard as she could before letting just a little bit of her magic through them; enough to tantalize that part of him that clearly liked pain.

His eyes gleaming for just a moment, he grinned.

“I see you cannot wait.”

Before she could answer, he finally plunged into her, his size allowing his mouth to completely engulf her womanhood, and his huge tongue to pleasure her _far_ more than she could have expected...or hoped for.

Now having delved in, Zenos sucked at her, swallowing what he had already tempted out of her through his teasing. She tasted better than he would have known. Her moans-growing louder as he pleasured her-made him smile to himself that he had her exactly where he wanted her right now.

And he would not be leaving anytime soon. His breathing growing heavier from his own arousal, he rubbed his tongue against her, occasionally thrusting it in and out of her quickly, matching the rhythm when she would rub his hips against him, trying to get him to go deeper. Sometimes he would give her what she wanted...and sometimes not.

She felt him pull back to tease her more lightly; looking down, she could see his mouth and chin already wet.

It was all she could do to not scream when he grabbed her clit in his lips to suck roughly at it for a moment... before biting it. Rather hard, at that. But it soon gave way to a pleasure she hadn't known before.

Time did not seem to exist now; pleasure did, however. Pain and pleasure.

More of the latter, though the two intertwined nicely.

Zenos could feel her walls closing around his tongue and decided to force the first orgasm from her; taking her clit back into his lips he sucked greedily at it, the tip of his tongue driving into it again and again; the thaumaturge was unable to resist this and eventually gave a soft cry, her fluids quickly covering his lips.

He opened his mouth to drink her in, not wanting to waste his prize. Continuing to rub his tongue against her, he pulled back a few moments, kissing between her legs. Looking over at the lovely woman's heavy-lidded gaze, he chuckled to himself. His mouth was covered with her wetness as he licked it off of his lips.

He wasn't quite done with her yet, though. Nuzzling back between her legs, he stroked her opening very lightly with his tongue...

...before biting hard at a thigh again; sinking his teeth in until more blood came.

At this, she cried out; a bit mad at herself that she allowed him to... _get_ her that badly. She could hear him _laughing_ , too, the bastard.

Peeking down at him lapping the tiny bit of blood that came away, she grit her teeth, shivering in pleasure.

_That beautiful bastard._

Trying to push forward, wanting more of his ministrations, he chuckled as he gently wiped under his chin with his thumb. Using his hand a bit to stroke her center, she squirmed against it; he pushed her open to lean forward again, stroking her from bottom to top with his tongue finally.

Suddenly the young lady found herself lifted around her waist off the bed as if she had been a feather; his mouth found her midsection, and he pressed his face into her, now seemingly making good of his comment about devouring her.

Trying to hold back her loudest yells, lest they attract some very...unwelcome attention-she still starting to thrust her hips at him as his tongue found its way deep inside of her again. Twisting, turning, and lapping, before pulling out and moving toward her clit, he continued to pleasure her, the wet sounds of his mouth against her dripping womanhood, his heavy breathing and her moans being the most prominent sounds in the room. He was in no way quiet or gentle with her this moment, and nor did he particularly care about it. He was lost in his rival, though not in a way one _usually_ ends up lost in one.

And then, more biting began.

Around her thighs-and her clit, for that matter, he wanted to hear her yell out again; to feel that adrenaline-fueled pleasure that he could tell she began to like very much from her actions.

He got his wish when he tugged at her clit again, giving it a particularly strong nip. She felt him chuckle against her, pausing to nuzzle and bite at her tender thigh again as she tried to shake out of her slight haze.

_What is that bastard doing to me..._

Suddenly coming close again-she didn't know what he did, but he had suddenly began to drag his tongue softly across her sore clit-over and over again-almost soothing the bites that he had just done.

It also drove her ever faster toward her second orgasm; soon thrusting her hips more violently toward him, she let out another shaking moan as her fluids dribbled over his lips and chin once again. He lapped them up greedily as he closed his eyes, exhaling a moment and trying to take his mind off of the rock-hard member between his legs.

He tried to pull away; lapping up some more of the tiny drops of blood from her thighs from his biting, he went back toward her center to tease her just a bit more, meaning to pull away after. When he felt her reactions, though-pushing toward him, still seemingly thrusting her hips, he had a feeling he would be able to get her one last time.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she couldn't believe he was still there; not that she minded in _any_ way, but she found it hard to believe he would have _this_ much fun.

He knew she would come again _very_ soon due to her extreme sensitivity; he lapped faster and faster, feeling satisfied that he had made her scream enough with his teeth. Time was of no importance to him; right now he had just gotten to know the most intimate part of her extremely well, and should he be... _gifted_ with the chance to do this again, he had ideas that would drive her even more insane.

Wrenching one last, huge orgasm from her with his relentless mouth, he drank her in again, the feel of her pleasure running down his throat easily being something he could grow obsessed with.

Pulling away finally, sparing her soaked midsection and thighs several more licks, he dropped her limp and worn figure to the mattress-nearly soaked with a mixture of her fluids and his saliva-and leaned over her.

She stared up at him, not knowing if she disliked him, if she wanted to shoot him with a lightning bolt, or if she adored him.

The two latter seemed to be the most likely.

Sliding up her, he licked his lips more; she could clearly see he was soaked from nose to chin, having completely lost control of himself by the end. Trembling in the cool breeze that blew in, she ran her nails under his chin...but smiled...a bit wickedly, even.

“What?” he said, his own expression turning curious.

“I win this one,” she said, chuckling.

“Hmmm...?” He was curious.

“I made you want to devour me, didn't I?” She smiled, leaning up to kiss down his neck. He was supporting himself over her; it almost felt like he could crush her at any moment. He _could_ , of course, but he likely wouldn't...at this time, anyway. There was...a part of her...a _very small_ part-that sort of wondered what it would be like if he got really rough. To the level of 'wanting to crush her body' sort of rough, though she quickly shook such thoughts from her head.

His curious expression turned into a grin as he chuckled evilly. “That, you did, my dear.” He tilted his head back, allowing her to kiss and nip at his skin, enjoying when her teeth bit down a bit harder than normal. She eventually had to stop, as she was quite tired from his actions. She was no judge of time at the moment, but the moon had moved enough in the sky to make her think he had spent well more than an hour on her.

Leaning to the side, he examined her smaller body up and down, running his nails down her stomach. He could still taste her on his lips.

“Whiling away the quiet hours. Only...more than I may have thought...”

The Warrior of Light met his gaze a moment. “So you wish to stop your hunt? Doesn't sound like you,” she teased.

“Never,” he replied. “I still want you to grow stronger. That magic I felt from you was... _most_ lovely,” he chuckled. “Besides, your comrades may have something to say about this...”

“Only if they find out,” the young woman replied. _I don't know if he's my enemy, my friend, or my lover._

_Or all three._

“It would be a...pity if we were never able to have a night like this again.” He traced his lips back to her ear, tugging on it a moment. Shifting, he was hoping something else would take place soon, given he was hard as a rock and felt like he was going to explode any second. Having already slid his trousers off in the middle of fucking her with his tongue, it was all he could do to hold it back during that.

Feeling his member against her leg, she looked down, unsure if she could even handle it. Zenos was a large, large, man...and that was _not_ just in height.

But she would certainly _try_. Despite being bitten and eaten raw, she could, she thought, still find some energy in her. Hooking her legs around his waist, she gave him a squeeze that caused him to growl low in his throat.

He slid into her in one motion. She was completely wet, but his sheer girth caused her to almost shriek; she was able to bite her own sore lip to prevent the worst of it.

The young woman's tightness felt like heaven to him as she squeezed him the entire way in.

Staring down at her, he drove into her violently, again and again. It hurt to be sure, but she found the pain giving away to the similar mix of pain and pleasure that she began to enjoy when he was biting and tugging at her clit just a bit ago.

Zenos may have been able to hold on if he wanted to-but he was not a man known for his patience in things. He was so, painfully hard right now that he just wanted to feel that sweet release inside of his...rival, his one friend...or whatever she was. Thrusting harder and harder, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to cry out one last time in a haze of arousing pain; snarling, he felt himself come more strongly than perhaps he ever had in his life.

Continuing to thrust until he was finished, he eventually pulled out, the room now with the completely unmistakable smell of sex throughout. Even with the open window, it would be good if no one came in for quite awhile.

As he rolled off, breathing a sigh of contentment and relief, he looked over at the trembling thaumaturge.

She smiled at him, as she had found this entire night utterly exhilarating.

He sat up, his back against the headboard. Looking down at her laying there-naked, and both of them covered in various small cuts, bites, and whatever else, he smirked, waving his hand toward his lap; seemingly motioning for her to sit in front of him.

She looked a bit surprised, raising her eyebrows. He did _not_ seem like that type.

“Do not make me change my mind,” he said.

She moved in between his legs as he put her back against his chest as they sat. He was not particularly warm and gentle, but he lay there, in an almost lounging, lazy position-still sweaty-as he traced a hand around the body he had just all but claimed.

And then, there was silence.

Besides their breathing, the occasional wind blowing through the window, and the flicker of a torch, it was silent. She would occasionally shiver at him biting at her neck or shoulder a few moments before going back to his position.

Staring out the window at the moon, the Warrior of Light wondered even what her path _was_ anymore.

 

–

 

It perhaps had been another couple of hours. Zenos looked over at the mage a moment before eventually climbing out of the bed, leaving her there. Finally standing, he walked off to the window to look out, his huge frame almost blocking the moonlight.

“I feel like hunting tonight,” he said, an evil smile spreading on his face.

“You almost seem like you're in a good mood.” _That was rather sudden,_ she thought. “I'm not sure if I can even move.”

Turning back to her, he chuckled. “How long will you stay?”

“I _am_ learning here, aren't I?” She paused, though, thinking. “As I can.”

He walked back over to crouch next to the bed; his massive frame made bending over it difficult.

“You watched me today.”

She looked away for a moment, but he immediately pulled her head back.

“No need to deny it,” he said, his voice slightly sadistic.

The Warrior of Light did, indeed, watch him, from the first vicious blow to the last sadistic crushing of the man's skull. She found herself...frightened, almost sickened...and also impressed. There was something about the ferocious way he tore them apart; he did not hide who he was, like so many. There were no sly plots for Zenos yae Galvus. He had no need for them. He walked up and crushed whatever was in his path, and then moved on. If he wanted something, he took it.

Looking back at him strongly, she nodded. “What if I did? Perhaps I...wanted to size up my opposition.”

He laughed. “It will probably end in another battle at some point.”

She sat up, glaring at him. “I never knew you to be one to look ahead too far.”

At her words, he leaned forward to bite again at her lips, piercing them slightly with his teeth to taste her blood again; she returned it, much to his pleasure. He moaned at the feel of her teeth piercing the sensitive skin of his lip.

She shivered again; this night they had essentially bonded in what was nearly a battle itself of blood, sweat, spit, and bodily fluids. It was not pretty...yet she had never experienced such a thing with any other man of her past, of which there were few, due to being more focused on her studies. For being a violent, bloodthirsty beast of a man, he had focused _much_ more on eating her alive than anything else.

Standing after that last kiss, which had ended up going on for awhile longer-and sorely tempted to dive into her again-he instead grabbed his sword and wandered over to where his clothing was flung.

“Do what you will. I am going out.”

She watched him until he got the majority of his clothes on, as well as some of his armor. She imagined it would be completely cleaned by tomorrow. As he head out toward the door, he heard her speak.

“What if I wish to stay?” she looked defiantly at him.

Turning slowly around and looking at her, his lip curled into an evil grin.

“Like I said...do what you will, my dear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said, I treat these as speed writes, so no overthinking.
> 
> This chapter turned out to be a ton of oral excitement. What can I say, Zenos seems like the type to, for some reason, engage in heavily messy oral sex for awhile. I think because he strikes me as very bitey. 
> 
> “Didn't Zenos just come in from murdering a whole bunch of dudes brutally?” ...Yeah, can you think of anyone else who could end up still turned on after that? 
> 
> The relationship I'm sort of going for that middle-ground bit; not particularly romantic, but not the 'hate-fuck' angle(which, don't get me wrong, can work wonderfully with the Zenos/any WoL pairing.) The tie between Zenos and the WoL I feel can be very different, especially since they give you, the player, that choice to make later on; 'I accept you' or 'I deny you.' This character, perhaps she grew tired of people mistrusting or even persecuting them; perhaps losing her friends-some of them very close in Heavensward-dealing with the dark side of the Holy See...maybe darkened her views a bit. Zenos lives by his own whims...she's 'stuck' as some chosen one, watching people she cares about die around her and is pushed to move on. Whatever the reason, this one went toward acceptance. Perhaps there is something attracting her to the man who does what he wants, when he wants, does not care if he was born into some 'chosen' role(though he does of course do his ruler-job stuff), and is pretty much what you get. Perhaps, in him, she finds some sort of release she cannot get anywhere else. 
> 
> It's one of the fun bits you can get from their dynamic, really, I feel.


	3. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some past descriptions of violence(mostly from chapter 1), and definite kinks in this chapter that might just fall in the realm of 'Zenos, step on me.' Just a heads up. I added some more warnings to the tags.

Focusing her power, the elements danced on her fingertips. Fire, ice, and lightning. Three primal energies, as old as time.

Unable to sleep after the night's activities-her mind a jumble of thoughts, feelings, and perhaps things left unsaid, the Warrior of Light decided to step outside to practice a bit.

She had lay in the large, empty bed for a couple of hours before giving up on sleep. Her body ached; the bites in particular. The ones on her neck and thighs were particularly something, though it was not, in any way, a _bad_ pain.

This night had been _far_ more than enjoyable, but seemed to...do something to the young woman. She was supposed to be training to fight him. Well, she was. But at this point, she had a bond with Zenos yae Galvus whether she had wanted it or not, it seemed. Enemies, friends, lovers...or all three. She didn't know, and trying to think about it only made her head hurt.

The night air had cooled things somewhat, though it was still well on the warm side. She wore a light tunic, leggings and boots; she did not need much else. Heavy armor was not her realm; her magic was her armor, weapon, and everything she would need. Her magic had felled countless foes and even primals.

The giant, blonde beast whom set his eyes upon her was another story.

She had toyed with mixing the elements, trying new things with them on the castle's outskirts, trying to keep her head on straight. She was there in a Garlean occupied castle, training to try to defeat the viceroy of it who had been somewhat of an enemy of the land. But in an amusing way, less so than others. She had a feeling if Zenos had his way, he would use up his hours hunting strong opponents and drowning in his enemies' blood than overseeing a bunch of broken individuals who gave him no sport.

Their time in the bed had been utterly fierce; he had been _at_ her in a way that no man ever had. Oh, she was in her early twenties and had her flings in the past, for certain; she was far from a prude. But none of them had been like this.

She also couldn't get over the fact that...she had a feeling Zenos had not exactly been one to just attack _anyone_ like that. He was a very, very particular man in some ways.

It would have perhaps left her mind faster if not for the later parts of the night. If he had thrown her aside like a cheap whore, it would have been better in several ways. But he sat by the bed and welcomed her in front of him.

She had leaned back against his chest in total silence. She remembered his huge hand stroking her side and stomach from time to time, and his lips tracing down to her neck and shoulders, sometimes to kiss, sometimes to lick, and other times to bite and tug at the skin. His hot breath against her neck had almost lulled her to sleep, but then his teeth would snap her awake.

She did not feel any sort of gentle sensitivity from him or anything like that, as she had a feeling he had none of that in him. But there was a pleasure in his touch, for sure.

Starting to remember the smells of the bedroom again, she shook her head. _What did that bastard do to me tonight?_

Weaving more elements together again, she began heaving them toward various targets; mostly rocks strewn around, or simply into the air, practicing her form.

After a bit of time, she heard heavy footsteps behind her, crunching the various sticks and whatever was on the ground; there seemed to be a bit of armor attached, as well.

“I didn't tire you out? I'm disappointed,” a soft voice said after the movement stopped.

_He found me._

Turning, she allowed the power to dance on her fingertips again. “Training does not wait, Zenos.” She used his name. She couldn't see the point in not using it; he had, but a few hours ago, been buried between her legs, her fluids dripping from his chin, wrenching screams out of her that she was shocked no one in the castle heard.

“How do you feel?” He stretched his neck from side to side. She could still see some of the bites that she herself had placed on him, along with the thin slice from the katana. He still wore no upper body armor, but did have on his gauntlets and his lower body was armored.

The thaumaturge blinked, though she caused an arc of ice to jump between her hands. “I feel...”

She felt the sudden woosh of air, and a slight bite of pain on her upper arm; Zenos stood, his katana his gauntleted hand. Jumping back, she let the shards of ice loose, which he stepped back deftly to dodge. _How does a man that bloody big move so quickly?_ she thought. Despite possessing staggering, inhuman strength, Zenos was not built overly bulky; the muscle that corded his body was more of a sleek, strong muscle that one might see on an acrobat-but his sheer size was still staggering, and it was surprising to see someone like that move so quickly.

Blood appeared on her arm; she grit her teeth and wound up more spells.

The two clashed for some time. The Warrior of Light would utilize fire and lightning as more offensive spells, while she would put up small barriers of ice to try to intercept his hits. As the time went on, his smile grew larger.

“Yes, _yes_. Show me how you've grown in power!” he yelled, sliding after her with a slice which met her stomach...just barely. At the same time, she let loose with a handful of ice shards which finally struck him, in the shoulder, giving him several small slashes. She smiled at this, both at landing a few spells _and_ at how excited he started to sound.  

So many spells in a row started to exhaust her; she was getting better and better-but she would have to slow down if she would keep up with him. The fact he could physically power through magic made things much more difficult, and thaumaturges were generally not built for drawn-out, one on one duels, unless it was with another magician.

There was also the fact she had been worn out earlier this night from his... _other_ hunger.

His face had taken on an almost excited look at this point. The cuts on his body from the shards of ice clearly told him that she was improving. He did not look tired, yet, however-she had a feeling this would not be the night she even came close to victory.

One moment was all he needed to feint with his blade-but then swat her to the ground with his forearm; she landed hard, the force stunning her for a split second and interrupting her spell.

When he placed his massive boot on her, she found her stomach did a turn.

The mage couldn't tell if it was fear, exhilaration...or both. She could see a bit of blood on it, clearly from this night; remembering the man from earlier today, she wondered what happened when he had been out.

Zenos smirked softly down at her. “I seemed to have won again, dear.” He pressed down slightly. The boot covered most of her torso, reaching her neck; the pressure that he put down was not light, though he was clearly holding back.

She knew _exactly_ what happened when he didn't.

He dropped his gauntlets to the ground, and with his fingers wiped some of the blood from his chest off; blood drawn from some of the ice that she had managed to cut him with. Looking at his fingers, his smile grew evil, though he did not move his foot. “You have improved, though. Oh, _yes_.” His voice began to drip with a bit of that predatory tone that she knew _all_ too well.

The young woman gasped; the pressure was fairly heavy at this point, though she _could_ still breathe. It was just...difficult. She did not look away from his gaze, though; staring right into his eyes, once again defiantly, despite her situation. A situation that, she imagined, countless men met their demise under depending how sadistic Zenos was feeling that day.

The Legatus laughed. “Oh, you are _so_ _much_ more than I expected.” He pressed down just a bit more. “You watched me crush a cowardly insect to death yesterday and yet I see no fear.”

“You are...not...finished with me, I know,” she managed to get out, trying to spare her breath. Anyone else may have passed out from fear at this point; there were guards who were terrified when he _looked_ in their general direction, let alone got close to them. She knew that in one moment, she could be wiped out, like the unfortunate soldier yesterday.

A low, almost seductive chuckle came from the huge man's chest. He leaned over, still not letting her up quite yet.

“I find myself growing more and more sure that I made the right decision that day, my dear.” After one more firm press-causing her to grit her teeth when the armor dug into her skin-he stepped off of her and back a few inches. He slid his sword into the holder before kneeling in front of her as she sat up. Examining her, she still had some of the cuts, bites, and bruises from their ferocious time in the bed above; they did not seem to bother her at all; neither did a few of the new ones she received. He was impressed how she used what was typically offensive for defense.

She was also so, _so_ beautiful, and did not break with anything he did. It was enough to make Zenos want to continue where they had left off upstairs...only right now on these grounds.

Examining his face, she reached out to take his large hand, the fingers with a bit of blood from the wound he just touched.

Closing her eyes, she licked them off slowly. The taste of his blood entered her mouth again, as she even took his fingers slightly into her mouth, allowing her tongue to move around them before finally letting it go.

_If I can't best him in a fight, lets see how long he can resist...other things._

Exhaling, Zenos shifted, the armor at his waist suddenly feeling...tighter. Licking his lips, he chuckled again; the low, seductive one that he would get. He stared directly at her again, pausing to adjust his midsection.

“You _clearly_ haven't had enough from earlier, I see.” Leaning his head very low, he whipped it the side to nip at her thigh again; she yelped a bit at the feel of his teeth and at his breaths so close to her midsection again. Pulling back up, his smile grew predatory.

“I suppose I'll just have to fix that, won't I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the WoL may have enjoyed having Zenos step on her...A short interlude chapter, this was basically nothing but kink. 
> 
> I'm debating using her name or not(she HAS a name, as she's a sub of mine), but I haven't decided if the story needs it yet or not.
> 
> Time will tell.
> 
> Also I'm pretty convinced in the game all Zenos needs to do is to have a good week of kinky sex with the WoL and he'll feel a little better. He might still need to go out killing a bit, though, but still.


	4. Primal Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some 'violence following sex'(not between the two of them, but between him and a couple of 3rd parties.) It's sort of thrown in the warnings, but just a heads up.

The guard tower was empty and otherwise benign. A couple of chairs, a shelf.

Slamming the door, it would do for what was on both of their minds. Yet again.

Zenos took a moment to lock the door, as well, managing to remember, despite it all.

After their dance outside-which did, once again, result in him being the victor-they had ended up in another...predicament. His prey pinned under his heavy boot; stubbornly glaring up at him despite her full knowledge of how he could-and not uncommonly did-crush men to death under it. He supposed he understood; the blade used to rend people limb from limb was held against her during their ferocious... _mating_ , and she likewise did not care.

It was all too much for Zenos; especially when she began to lick his blood from his fingers.

They moved afterward, taking a walk; and eventually they had come to one of many guard towers around the massive castle. They quickly decided to enter, with Zenos shoving the much smaller thaumaturge inside unceremoniously; she was tenacious, and he smiled when she picked herself up, giving him that oh-so-defiant stare of hers that only served to arouse his hunger even more.

“My prey...every time you show you grow more fierce it only serves to move me forward.” He began to remove his belt.

Standing slowly, she walked over to him; standing over two fulms shorter than the beautiful, yet awful beast of a man in front of her, she ran her nails down his defined stomach and toward the very belt he was trying to undo.

 _He likes to devour me, hm?_ the now-aroused Warrior of Light thought, her mind having picked up on several of his habits.

His eyes practically going wild with excitement, the fact she didn't even pause to roughly pull his very-erect member out and start to run her mouth over the tip only served to drive him even more mad.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he snarled, his massive hand sliding into her hair to grip it tightly.

She began by lightly nipping at the head; every moan that came low from his chest only drove her on. Now, she wanted to feast on him. Sliding her hands underneath to fondle him-she was not too gentle herself, giving him a squeeze as he retaliated by shoving her deeper onto his very large and very thick manhood.

The mage could already taste a bit of saltiness on her tongue; this did not surprise her given how she knew certain things could get him off. Taking him as deeply as she could-this was not the easiest task, but she managed fairly well-she sucked rather hard at him, and did not pass on using her teeth, either.

Zenos let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a growl; his Warrior of Light knew all too well what to do with him, he felt. She had not even done this inside; she had used her hands on him, but in their day of getting to know each other in a raw and primal way, she had _certainly_ picked up on things.

Tugging at his head a bit, she worked her tongue over it, sucking deeply, sometimes pulling back to lick down the almost twitching shaft to reach below, sucking at him more before coming back up. Using her lips, teeth, and hands, she did not relent on him; her own mind focusing on hearing the huge, deadly man at her mercy for once.

She would sometimes pull back to stop; as he pulled her hair and snarled, she did not let him order her around... _completely_. It hurt, to be sure, but she noticed he had grabbed enough of it that it did not pull out; it was clear he liked it. His other hand firmly gripped her shoulder; an iron grip that she knew could crush a man's skull like an egg if he so wanted to. Eventually, she picked up again, managing to get past his vicious attempts at moving her along...which only served to remind him why he had grown rather fond of her in his dark way. 

Sucking harder and faster, she finally pulled back and nipped repeatedly at the head, causing him to actually snarl in both pain and overwhelming pleasure; his little beast had _very_ quickly figured out what drove him mad, and the fact she was doing it made him wonder if he could hold it back.

“Stop,” he growled, pulling her roughly away by her hair, glaring down at her with a terrible pleasure on his face; he licked his lips, panting. Her hot mouth felt so, _so_ good against him, and he would have liked nothing more than to fill it with his seed until she could barely swallow, but he wanted to fuck her still, and they were on tighter time at the moment.

Perhaps...later.

Pushing her to the cold, stone ground, his huge hand wrapped around her neck. As she gasped and coughed from the sudden pressure, he glared at her with an absolutely evil smirk on his face.

“Shush, now. Don't want to bring in the guards, my dear. I would hate to have to interrupt this.”

She returned the glare-though smiled, despite her position, and licked the bit of precum off her lips that had dribbled onto them.

Digging his nails into her neck, he laughed as his other hand roughly yanked away her leggings and underwear; he was _very_ pleased at the fact she was already wet. He didn't even have to try anymore, it seemed. Her thighs, naturally, still held this night's first wounds he had given her.

She would probably be filled with more soon enough. But he didn't want to waste time. This was a different situation. Still holding her neck firmly, he let his head dip low enough gain to see what he could do to her this time. Lifting her under the rear with his free hand, he grinned when he felt her slide her legs on either side of his head. Glancing up, he locked eyes with her; they clearly enticed him to ravage her with his mouth all over again. This was something he would simply not pass up, despite the time; there was something about her scent and the feel of her fluids coating his lips that enthralled him; there was also the fact that he could cause her to squirm and gasp at his mercy. 

“Oh, I suppose you _need_ this,” he teased, letting the length of his tongue run up her wet center several times slowly, listening to her gasp sharply from the pressure on her neck...and moan at the pleasure of his mouth. 

He would eat her alive, again, she knew...or more, she _hoped._

She tasted just as good as she did several hours ago; perhaps, in a way, better-since he _knew_ her now. His tongue traced all around her folds, one hand still applying enough pressure to give her a whole new feeling. Beginning to suck at her soaking womanhood, the stone walls amplified his moans, heavy breaths, and the wet, almost slurping sounds coming from between her legs, almost bestial as he pressed into her, his tongue and jaw working furiously.

The thaumaturge was lost in her own head; being choked above and devoured below was a feeling that she never even imagined she'd feel. Unable to gasp as much as she usually would, she thrust her hips toward him, fucking herself on the tongue that he began to snake inside of her; hearing his laughter in the background made her smile evilly in her throes of somewhat dark ecstasy.

She almost shrieked again when he felt those infernal sharp canines sink into her skin; she knew her thighs were bleeding again, and he did not spare her clit his teeth, either; snapping at it, tugging it, before letting it quickly go and doing it again. His tongue stroking it after would bring a whole new sensation to it.

Zenos knew he couldn't take all the time he did back in the bedroom, so he picked up the pace, licking roughly at her soaked womanhood, moving up to pull her clit into his mouth once again, biting and and then sucking at it until he heard her cry out softly in orgasm and he felt her fluids coming forth once again to fill him.

Shaking, she gasped for air; the choking had probably come close to putting her out-but he made sure it didn't. Oh, he wasn't gentle-not at all. He simply wanted to make sure she felt when the orgasm ripped through her.

When he pulled his hand away, she looked down at him, panting; she smiled, however, to show she wasn't broken.

“Nothing seems to break you does it, my little warrior.” A terrible smiled curled on his lips as he licked them clean again.

She sat up, shivering from the orgasm he had just pulled out of her. “And deny you your attempts?” she replied, managing to keep her voice strong. The two stared at each other again; as they would, they would try to push dominance, and it never worked with simple looks. No, for them, they needed something more...physical.

Zenos finally pushed her over onto the stone floor again; moving her legs apart, she squirmed a moment as he fiercely drove into her again. Holding back a louder shriek this time; she thankfully was slightly looser this night, thanks to earlier, so she was better able to contain herself.

After what her mouth did to him, he did not take long to reach his climax; nor did he care, he simply wanted his release again. Thrusting violently, squeezing at her small neck, he snarled down, even more aroused at the sight of her face; her expression was that of exhilaration once again, as he was happy to see it _usually_ was with him, no matter how roughly he bit, devoured, or fucked her. 

He growled, holding onto the mage around her neck as he came; while it was not as extreme as a few hours ago _-that_ had been extreme-it was still an incredible feeling, especially how she clamped around his member as he finished and snarled a bit herself. The two digging their nails into each other-the thaumaturge utilizing those sharpened shards of ice which she discovered seemed to turn him on-they pulled apart as he leaned on the ground next to her, some of his semen leaking about in the tower. He took his hand away from her neck as she gasped a bit for air.

“Yes,” he whispered, chuckling. But after this, he leaned against the wall, somewhat playing with her hair and examining her.

Much like the hours before, she stumbled forward into him. A massive hand tilted her head back; Zenos leaned forward to lick away some of the blood at the corner of her mouth. She could still smell her musk on his face; when he delved into her, he was not subtle.

Afterward, he allowed her to move against him again as he sat against the cold wall. Nails traced up and down her bare skin as she leaned back into him. This felt both strange and welcoming to her; it was one of the absolute only times where he seemed to show...something she could not put her finger on. Something deeper within himself. Where he would often toy with her any other time, now, it felt _slightly_ different. The slight scratches, the bites they would continue to give each other had a different feel.

To be true, Zenos yae Galvus himself did not know why he did this, but he discovered after the first time, touching his Warrior of Light in this way made him feel...somewhat content. As content as a man of his lusts and overall upbringing could feel. Sometimes, he saw them as hunter and prey, only in a sense where he wanted his prey to challenge him, to make him feel something. Other times, he imagined her as his mate; leading the pack-no, leaving it behind, forsaking them, running far, far away, to hunt on their own, to rip and tear and rend their bloody prey together...only to then devour one another after. In a... _different_ way, of course.

Most of the time, he imagined her as _both_. It wasn't difficult. They had already bonded in blood, sweat, and almost everything else one could imagine.

In any case, he was not a man to overthink things.

This was his impulse, and he indulged.

 

–

 

An unknown amount of time had passed-and the young woman found herself simply not caring, once again. They had not moved from their spot, nor stopped the scratches, the licking...the biting.

His armored leggings fixed again and his blades sheathed, his companion was still not dressed...

...when the door began to rattle. Voices appeared, and the soft rattle of keys followed.

Zenos looked at the door, though did not particularly seem concerned; the thaumaturge froze as she was dressing. Not out of fear so much as surprise; her stomach did do a quick turn.

It finally opened, with two guards behind it; apparently, they had seen fit to keep poking around. One gasped at the sight while the other stepped back. Both had helmets on, so neither Zenos nor the Warrior of Light could see their shocked and confused expressions.

“Oh...my...my lord I...”

His voice was sharply cut off by Zenos grabbing his head in his huge hand and slamming it against the wall twice before brutally snapping his neck. The second guard only had time to step back a moment before he was knocked to the ground by the wall; before he could stand, the Legatus' terrible armored boot smashed his helmet against the wall, twisting it into a shape that could only mean whatever was inside was completely pulverized. The men barely had a chance to utter a gurgle before they died.

A bit stunned by the sudden and brutal attack, the young woman stepped back a bit, trying to not stare at the pools of blood forming from the guards' caved in and twisted helmets. Zenos turned around...and chuckled.

“You know as well as I that no one can know about the other side of our battles, my dear. Such are the risks, but I'm sure you knew that going into this little...arrangement.”

Thinking a moment, she finally nodded. “They are my enemy, why would I be concerned?” she replied. What Zenos wanted to do to some random Garlean soldiers on his spare time was not particularly of her concern.

The towering blonde laughed evilly at this, turning toward her. His own thoughts were somewhat of a jumble at the moment. He was altogether obsessed, driven...and practically enamored. His prey had grown _so_ much more fierce; these words only proved it more to him.

“You have fangs that you did not the first time we fought.” He tilted her head up, his nails digging into the soft skin of her jaw. “It only makes me hungrier, you know that. Would be that you would take my side in my hunts, where we could revel in all it might bring us. Forcing _them_ to grow ever more fierce.”

Staring at him again, she smiled slowly, allowing more energy to crackle on her fingertips again; she knew that flaunting her powers excited the crown prince. “And give up your prey?”

“Why must the two be...exclusive?” He moved closer to her, looking down as he slid his big hand down around her neck again, giving her enough of a squeeze to _almost_ interrupt her powers. When she didn't drop her spell, he smirked; he supposed this night's choking had made her a little more resilient. “I would continue to push you until you break to pieces under my force...or meet me. Mayhap one day you will learn to fight against your... _supposed_ predetermined destiny and run toward your desires,” he said, his voice low and quiet. Moving his face close again, he allowed his tongue to dance over her lips a moment; she opened her mouth slightly to let it in.

He stepped back finally, gathering the rest of his things; he also paused to quickly get rid of a bit of the evidence; the bodies he would simply heave to the outer walls.

She quickly got dressed, the two Garlean troops who had just met their rather horrible demise having almost been forgotten at this point.

As the two left the tower, they ended up walking in silence for awhile, wandering through the castle, the warm wind whipping the hair about their heads.

Stopping a moment, he turned toward her and looked down again. “I will need to go take care of some business, as you know. I also know you will need to...leave soon to go follow your little destiny. Do not let that hunger disappear.” He pushed close to her, leaning his head low. “Come back with your fangs sharper so we can continue the dance we had tonight. If you do not, I suppose I will have to hunt you down again...though I think at this point that prospect may excite you. I saw the look in your eyes as it seemed like I would crush the life from you.”

She blinked at that; it was true, to be sure. Still not wanting to show weakness, her eyes narrowed. She allowed two spikes of ice to appear on her fingers to scratch down one of the slices she had left on him, reopening them a moment.

“I want to see your hunger when I return,” she replied. “More than you show me now.”

Laughing, he moved close to her face once last time this night.

“A great feast to follow the hunt. Rest assured, my hunger is _never_ satiated, my dear.”

Biting her lip one last time, he stood, turned, and moved away, leaving the determined young woman to her thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think about how the Echo may tie in with him, their dance may be one that lasts a very, very long time...
> 
> More kink; sort of a quickie. And sure, he's totally a type to murder dudes to keep them quiet without thinking. 
> 
> And no, this isn't the end of the story. I see this as a series of encounters between the two. 
> 
> As the story goes along, I feel this WoL is simply following some more primal whims, I suppose. The guys he kills are of the enemy, technically. Any Garleans he kills are Garleans that the WoL and companions don't have to deal with. I very much like to play up the angle of them both being 'Destined' for things from whatever...only Zenos seems to be flipping that off to satiate his own whims. The WoL would have loved to do that a few times...maybe this is her way of doing just that. 
> 
> In this series I also kinda see them as both lonely, in their way. I mean the WoL loses half their friends, Zenos has literally not had a friend in his entire almost 30(I'm guessing) years. His dialogue in the Garden tells me he can so imagine them hunting together half of the time while they're tearing at each other the other half. 
> 
> The bit with Zenos occasionally spending a bit of that...quiet time after sex, I dunno, in my head, toward the WoL, he has there is that constant mix of 'this is my only companion ever' and 'this is the only person who can truly get my violence boner off'. 
> 
> In writing this, I like to imagine what makes them tick. This WoL is just taking a bit of a darker exploratory path. They get to play and indulge things with each other they can't otherwise. Zenos is a villain, but that doesn't mean he can't have a couple of extra bits to him(even if it's me using headcanon for a few things, since his past is quite a mystery except for 'born and bred as a weapon.')


	5. Blood Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at this point this series is a sort of ongoing messy encounters between the two, heh. Though what is this...? Possible...what might count for fluff between these two, if you squint? 
> 
> A little bit more of a downtime chapter, so to speak.

The sun was halfway down; the sunset it made was rather stunning, truth be told, turning the sky a mix of bloody red, orange, and purple.

Zenos was disappointed, however; the resistance he had been told about had been rather wanting. It did not take him long to rout the enemy, and there was disappointingly little challenge in it.

Carrying his helmet in one hand-the warm evening air feeling good against his face and hair-he walked slowly out to a more wooded area near some of the foothills. He had decided to perhaps stay outdoors tonight; he did sometimes enjoy this. It was often better than some of the places they had ended up clearing out.

There was a bit of a rumor he had heard as well, that he figured he ought to be diligent and check up on. Just in case.

His armor was caked in blood. It tended to get this way rather easily. His flimsy opponents would bleed everywhere. He had came across a rather large unit; as usual, he barely had to use more force than a single arm to tear them apart. His katana slicing some to ribbons, and a few stray punches and kicks smashing in the faces of others. Those collapsed begging were silenced under his massive boots, their skulls caving in like bloody grapes as he continued his slow walk forward, barely acknowledging them as they died.

Much like the worm from his yard, they were not worth his blades.

Some wondered why he left bystanders. It was simple; there was no challenge to them. Men who would cull them did not realize the potential for them to grow into greater opponents. It was like a man who would go hunt old, weak stags; what good was it? It proved nothing, and left you only with tough, bland, lifeless meat.

Those who would prey on the helpless were weak themselves and were no more fit to lead a hunt than their victims. Those who would try to bring arms against him, yes, many of them turned out to be insects he swatted aside, but at least they tried, and he would spare some of them so that they might get even stronger to challenge him later, as wounded animals could be dangerous.

He had been left disappointed more often than not.

_Except for my huntress, whose fangs grow ever sharper._

The rumor he had heard just happened to be some intel that the Warrior of Light had been around this general area. It had been about a week since their last...meeting in that tower at Ala Mhigo. If this panned out, he was curious to see how far she had come in this week. Her powers grew by the day; he knew how much she trained her magic. His battles with her refreshed him and gave him a renewed vigor that he could not even place; fighting a skilled thaumaturge was something he often did not get to do. Challenge was something that came once in a blue moon, as his power was too much for most. He grew bored swatting peons who leapt at him in half and grinding simpering, begging gnats to death under his heel.

Oh, there was more to it, of course. Much, _much_ more, and just the thought of another dance-possibly under the setting sun-was enough to excite him in many more ways than just his battle-thirst.

Pressing on, he followed his instinct. A hunter as skilled as he did not lack for instinct, as if one cannot track one's prey, how could one call themselves a hunter?

Eventually, it paid off.

She sat, on a stone on the outskirts of the woods, seemingly taking in the sunset during a moment of brief respite. Hearing the heavy, slow, ominous footsteps coming toward her, normally someone may be slightly concerned...but she knew who it was.

The thaumaturge had gotten a little bit of her own intel, and decided to act on it. Alone, of course. It would not do to put others in danger, after all.

Sliding her wand from her component bag-where she kept a variety of crystals and other mystical items-she allowed some of her power to feed into it, as she looked out the corner of her eye at the impossibly huge, approaching form, the wind whipping both of their hair around.

Seeing her there made him smirk-her wand in hand, she held the same determined, stubborn look on her face that she would get every time they would meet for a dance.

_Determined, stubborn, and beautiful._

“I suppose my men were right for once, my dear,” he said. “You did not seem to try to cover your tracks.”

“Why would I?” she answered almost immediately. She had, after all, wanted to seek him out again. Energy danced on her fingertips, sparking to the wand next to her.

Zenos laughed; its echo likely alarmed anyone within several malms' radius and virtually guaranteed that no one would interrupt them tonight.

Which was preferable.

“I do hope you do not disappoint me. I would hate to have our little...partnership ended already because you let yourself slide.” He licked his lips before beginning to slide his upper body armor off; he preferred to be without it for this. It let him feel more of the icy shards that would inevitably dig into his skin. Plus, the evening air was rather lovely right now; it would be a shame to miss it.

After getting off his breatplate, spaulders, and a few other parts-keeping only his gauntlets and the armor on his lower body-he drew a blade; this one had a soft glow akin to the sunset behind him.

Ame-no-Habakiri, one of his more powerful blades. He tilted it in his hand, smiling.

“Let us see if you prove yourself worthy of this one, my dear.” His voice was soft when he spoke; he walked closer to her slowly. She barely came above his stomach, despite being of average height for most Midlander Hyur. “Do not disappoint me, lest I end up being forced to end our little... _trist_ here.”

Narrowing her eyes, the thaumaturge allowed frozen shards to appear on her hands. “Come, beast,” she taunted. “Mine ice waits to pierce your heart.”

She was nearly sliced deep with the Ame-no-Habakiri as he dashed at her with blinding speed; narrowly, she managed to dodge the attack. Zenos often moved slowly when he fought-he fought with power over speed in his staggering displays of inhuman strength-but he could, and would, sometimes dash about to surprise enemies. Many had been cleaved in twain being far away and underestimating the brute's speed.

Often Zenos did not need more than one arm; this night was no different. While he moved a bit faster than he would when he was swatting away peons, his might was great enough that he simply did not need much more. Had he gotten a solid hit in, the Warrior of Light knew what would happen.

She would utilize flames and thunder to keep him at bay, and ice on the offensive; blood had appeared on both of them in bits between some of their attacks hitting home, though they would rarely go full on.

Their dance went on a little longer than it would; her muscles ached from dashing about, as she was not used to having to exert herself _this_ much. He had barely broken a sweat, though blood ran from his chest in rivulets; and every time a shard of ice would cut him, it would only serve to make him look even more alive.

The final blow was sudden; Zenos had feinted, but then lashed out with a boot, planting it directly in her side; she flipped several times over, hitting the ground hard. The wind was knocked clean out of her.

Landing on her stomach, she was unmoving for a moment, trying to get her bearings from the massive blow that she knew could have shattered her torso if he had wanted it.

_Rhalgr take me, that was but an onze of his strength._

Eventually she tried to stand...only to fall back to the ground in exhaustion. Panting, she was, despite it all, satisfied that he had blood streaming from his chest from several well-placed ice blasts. She mostly opted for the ice, as she knew how much it excited him. The warrior of light was no fool-she knew _exactly_ what this was.

This dance was more than battle and bloodthirst, oh yes.

“Your fangs are much sharper now, my huntress,” he said, his voice trembling with a bit more excitement than usual. “I do not think I have bled this much in years. If I ever have.” He laughed as he started to remove a bit more of his armor; mostly from his midsection and thighs, though he left his greaves. He sheathed the glowing blade in his massive, mechanical holder, which he had set up nearby.

After a few moments passed-the only sounds being their breathing and the rustling of the leaves-she pushed herself up to her knees. “Bastard,” she hissed...before laughing herself. “Not going to step on me tonight to rub in my defeat?”

“Come now, we don't want to get too predictable. Besides, it is more fun when you're not expecting it, is it not?”

As she tried to raise the rest of the way, she grunted in surprise.

Zenos had knelt behind her, his hands running up and down her sore back...before sliding them down to push the tunic she wore up over her waist and roughly yanking down her underwear. Pushing her legs slightly apart, he ran a thumb down toward her womanhood, which he was pleased to see was somewhat wet.

This made him chuckle loudly. “Well, well, my dear..it seems our dance arouses you, too.”

The thaumaturge swallowed. There was no denying it. It was that bloody bastard in general that did it.

“Oh, this...is...” he moaned low in his throat as she felt his hair tickling her thighs and rear. He inhaled, laughing again, though when he spoke again his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Wouldn't want to waste this moment now, would we...”

The Warrior of Light gasped when she felt him run his tongue up her center. His eyes closed, he lapped slowly, relishing her taste once again. It had only been a week, to be sure, but a week of useless combat and even more boring politics which he was forced into wore on him; his heart was set on their dance, and the memories of the violent, raw sexual encounters they shared for those two days had almost plagued him.

Pushing her legs apart, his warm mouth pressed against her dripping midsection as he continued to lick; when he buried his tongue deep within her much louder moans escaped her lips. Without any sort of worry about their location-there was nothing around for awhile-she allowed herself to be much more vocal in enjoying the way he would tongue-fuck her.

As he all but ravaged her with his mouth again, his nails dug into the skin of her hips a moment as he held her away from him for a few moments; he teased her from afar for a bit, listening to her whimper as she desperately tried to push back onto his face, as she was heading quickly toward her climax.

He would not allow it to happen _that_ fast.

She bent down, her head against the cool grass; glancing up a moment, the sky still held remnants of the sunset. It was probably, in its own way, the most romantic thing she had ever done with him, despite the fact the two of them were still slightly bleeding from wounds they had given each other in the battle before, and now the blonde beast insisted on teasing her, when all she wanted was to reach the ecstasy which she knew awaited her in just a few more moments.

Almost yelling out as he suddenly grabbed her clit between his lips; he sucked hard, biting at it as he would; the combination of bites and his tongue rubbing against it afterward was enough to finally cause her to emit one final, shaking moan as she came; her fluids obvious as he brought his mouth lower to catch what came so he could feel them run down his throat again.

Pausing to lick her slowly around a few more moments, he sat back, wasting no time as he tore himself free of his trousers and bent over her from behind. Yanking back her hair with one hand, he planted the other on the ground and drove himself in; breathing heavily, he was simply having a primal urge to fuck and nothing else at this point. Her taste still on his lips only drove to turn him on more.

Crying out at the sudden pain-though as she grit her teeth, it once again gave away to that intense pleasure-she stayed on her hands and knees, actually enjoying it all. Her release from his mouth had been great, and in a sort of thanks, she clamped down around him hard, listening to him growl as he would.

He wasn't the only person who knew tricks to drive the other mad at this point.

It was fast and fierce; it only took what it seemed to be a few moments of him roughly driving in, again and again; bending a bit lower he sank his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to grit her teeth in pleasure. Yes, it was pleasure now. Many of his rough actions had now taken a much...different feel with the Warrior of Light.

With a snarl, he thrust a few more times and finally came; after the week's reprieve of being around her, it felt incredible to have the orgasm rip through his body as she tightened once again on purpose to give him just a little more before it ended.

Sliding out of he-some of his own fluids spilling out onto the grass-he moved back to settle against a tree for a moment, panting from the fast, yet powerful orgasm. The dried blood on his chest was visible in the dim light; she guessed in some time it would grow dark, and the moon would be their only illumination. Despite the breeze, the smell of their fast and violent joining lingered in the air.

After a few moments catching her breath-her body, neck, head, and about every other part of her sore, she fumbled her underwear back up and her tunic down as she walked shakily over to him as he sat. Even sitting, he was massive.

Sparing her a small, but evil smile, he reached a huge hand up to slide around her waist, bringing her down between his legs, where they sat flush stomach to back in silence. It would both soothe and confuse her every single time he would slide his hand around her.

She leaned back, looking toward his bloodied chest, tracing her hand down it to wipe some of it away. He laughed as he watched.

“I feel more and more alive every time we dance now, my huntress,” he said, his voice low, as he suddenly bought up a hand to brush back some of her hair, smoothing it down as he rubbed away a bit of blood from her lip, most likely received during their battle. Moving closer, he licked at it, before lightly poking his tongue toward her opening mouth. Had someone walked by to see this, no one could have guessed the two had caused the bloodshed of each other.

If you had asked the Warrior of Light what she would have expected in a rival a year ago, she would never have guessed this in a thousand eras.

As she turned back around, his lips traced down her shoulder after he pushed some of the light, sleeveless tunic aside.

“Actually feeling romantic tonight, are we? The beast finally decided to show another side?” she teased. His lips felt incredibly good. At her words, she felt a bite which made her yelp.

“Shh,” he said, pulling her head up toward his and locking her in a very deep kiss; not gentle, however, as he bit rather hard at her lip as he would, their tongues sliding around, trying to reach each other's mouths. Breaking a second, he grinned, in that predatory way that he would. “Do not try me, prey, or I will have you unable to move from this spot for a long time. I don't think you would want anyone coming across _that_.”

An evil chuckle followed, letting her know that she didn't think he was speaking of combat this time.

He slid down more until the two lay on the ground, now under the moonlight. Surprisingly serene, she decided not to question it. It made a bit of an odd scene, she imagined; the two still had wounds from their battle, and his armor hadn't even been completely cleaned from earlier; he still wore bloodied greaves even as they lay there.

As her mind wandered, he leaned in to nip at the soft skin of her neck, which brought her back to the moment. He positioned over her slightly, leaning his head in to lick at some of the bites he had given her, as he would do. She reached a hand up to trace over his mouth a moment before she brushed a little of his hair back; lifting one massive hand up, he took hers for a few moments. He found himself sliding his fingers lightly over it for a time before brushing his lips and tongue over her fingertips. He lay back down soon after. 

“I suppose I might have to...follow you,” the mage said as she lie there, deciding to get a little bolder to play with his hand, which he followed suit in.

He laughed. “Following the hunter, now? Hoping to sink your teeth into me when I am taken aside or distracted?” Zenos' voice still had the quiet tone that it did; it sort of made it all the more menacing...and suggestive.

In answer, she returned a bite to his neck, as she knew he liked. “When do you leave?”

“Whenever I deem it necessary that I return. While I do suppose that will be within the next several hours, I was bored enough today dealing with insects, who serve to do naught but bleed all over mine blades, armor, and boots as I crush them.” He sighed, running a hand lightly through her hair before tracing a finger down her face in a bizarre contrast; his actions were surprisingly light, while his topic of discussion was anything but. 

He suddenly went forward to capture her in a kiss again; one of the harsh, rough and primal ones he was known for; the kind that caused him to bite at her lip until it bled and the two of them to intertwine as if they had just finished a hunt. Simply being around her anymore woke up another side of him that barely existed before, if at all, and he doubted it ever would have otherwise. His hands gripped her tightly; she knew once he did that there was no escape. She had since gotten used to the size difference between them-indeed, she found she greatly enjoyed his size, strength, and ferocity. 

Before they were lost again in one of their wild sessions-of which they would have several of this night-almost tearing at each other as they bonded once again in sweat and blood, the Warrior of Light had decided that dancing this line of light, dark, pain and pleasure was something she had started to not only accept...but to crave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, violent, gory descriptions, combat, bloodplay, domination and messy smut all under a sunset, and then moonlight. 
> 
> Well this one went a couple of different places. (Only a couple, heh). I guess that could count for...somewhat mild 'fluff.' If you squint. For Zenos, anyway. For our blonde brute, it's probably the softest he's ever been or that he'd actually get. 'What would quasi-fluff with Zenos actually look like' is a question I had to ask myself a few times. 
> 
> I must admit a bit of guilt in having a bit of a soft spot for seeing Zenos in a little fluff in between all the kinky smut. I kind of have, again, that thought that even the beast that he is occasionally wishes for a bit of touching. Hell, even in the game, it was pretty clear that he was kinda lonely, what with his lines to the WoL at the end.


	6. Thoughts

Boring.

That was the simplest way one could describe the recent days. It was so boring, in fact, Zenos had resorted to training to pass the time, all while internally cursing the Emperor for not making a move.

Training was something Zenos rarely had to do, so he couldn't really find any solace in it. He did it because at the very least he liked the feel of hitting things, even if they were just inanimate objects. They were slashed to ribbons or smashed to bits, depending on if he hit it with sword or unarmed blows. None of the dummies could withstand him; they would all have to be replaced after this.

Perhaps that would serve them right for keeping him tied up in political meanderings like a caged animal rather than running free on the hunt, where he should have been. For a few days, he couldn't even go out looking for armies to rout. Not one to particularly listen to every word the Emperor said, he did, at least, understand the importance of some things.

After he had ruined several of the training dummies, he had managed to come across a rather fine wine that someone had procured from the stores.

He now sat on the throne in the Hall of the Griffin, alone, with only the glass of wine in his hand. The giant, mechanical device which held his prized katana blades was propped next to the throne, as it was; but he did not wear his full armor today. Gauntlets were set on the floor next to him, and he still wore the heavy sollerets on his feet, but he had put the rest away. While the immense armor did not tire him, the heat did not seem to subside, and it was more comfortable to be without it.

He stared at the wine, a bloody red color. Nothing that was unknown to him, of course. He practically bathed in red every time he fought.

Zenos yae Galvus' mind wandered a bit more these days though, oh yes. When he was alone, in particular.

He would not have believed it in a hundred eras, but he had finally found something that brought him joy. Well, _more_ than one thing, to be sure-but they were both attached to but one person. He did not feel much else otherwise. Except for his usual thirst for a violent challenge and the hunt, which he would slake now and again versus peons, since that was all he rarely got to fight. Even more skilled opponents fell instantly to his blows, slashed or broken to pieces.

The Warrior of Light. His prey...no, his huntress.

She had earned the title of huntress.

He thought back to that first night. Not the first night they met, no-that was cut and dry when she was knocked aside like a sack. She or her companions could do nothing to stop him. Her spells were a little more than a deterrence, and everyone had crumpled under his might like a tin dagger would crumple against a boulder.

But he was thinking back to the first night they had bonded in blood, sweat, and _much_ more up in his chambers.

He remembered how she had watched him in the yard, and barely flinched at what he did. Drenched in blood, the ground around him covered in blood and viscera, and it did not frighten her, even when he ground the begging peon beneath him to a horrible death.

But it was afterward he had remembered most. Everything they had done; how their lips felt against one another, how her blood tasted when he had cut her, how her mouth felt on him as she licked the blood away from his own chest after she had sliced him. He thought about how, when he dipped his tongue between her legs the first time, she tasted sweeter than anything, and how her dripping heat felt against his mouth as he claimed her.

He thought about _everything_ that had happened that night.

Just as he had been walking out the door, he had turned to face her lying on the bed; her slender, naked frame, which bore a few wounds from the night, actually looking beautiful. He was not one to find beauty in such things before. Moreso, he saw those stubborn eyes and that hungry mouth which had just defied him and bit at him; he had some of his own blood drawn during that session, and loved every second of it.

He was not only right to have spared her, but he felt that she would soon become far, _far_ more than his simple prey.

She had continued to stare at him, wondering why he had turned around before he left. Almost questioning him.

No one questioned Zenos.

“It has begun,” he finally said. “Our...dance may not end.”

“Then so it is,” she had replied.

With those words, he knew she had, in her way, accepted him.

It had now been two weeks since their night outside, under the sky. They had another rather vicious dance, he striking home several times but thanks to her spells managing to not hit home squarely, her managing to fire off shards of ice that sliced around his torso and chest. The rush of blood, the joy of battle, and the challenge of it became almost too much for him to bear. Yes, he would win, but he was forced to actually give _some_ effort, unlike so many other times.

Afterward, he had taken her immediately, with little fanfare. When their coupling was finished-fast, but intense-their quiet time was something else he enjoyed. She lay against him as they licked and nipped at each other like the two leaders of a pack of beasts, though it was light; almost playful.

It did not stay this way for long, as the rest of the night was more ferocious than the first; sleep was nearly abandoned, and they had essentially ravaged each other the entire time, as if they had just completed a hunt together and were still drunk on the violence of it.

He left in the morning. They had managed to fall asleep for a short time in the early hours; still naked, with only the cloth halfcape from his armor around them. He had to force himself to leave, which was _very_ much unlike him.

As he had left, he had knelt in front of her sleeping body-nearly a yalm shorter than he when they stood side by side-smoothed down her hair, and captured her mouth in his one last time, teasing it ever so slightly with his tongue. After their violent dances, and their now-subsequent couplings, no matter how ferocious they were he felt a special sort of...solace, perhaps, in her touch.

Staring at the near-empty wineglass, he poured it full again, crossed one leg over the other and continued looking out into the empty hall. He barely felt anything; he was such a large man that it took him staggering amounts of anything for it to really affect him.

He knew she would be back soon; no doubt to challenge him again. Or so they would say. 

He really had no idea why he felt this way; he had been with women from time to time, though to be completely honest, he didn't care for it. It wasn't exciting like hunting down a potentially skilled opponent to meet them in combat. He had met one from time to time, stuck his cock in, and let it loose. There was no pleasure in it besides a bit of immediate release that he could have done with his hand if he had cared to.

It wasn't _intense_ like crushing a worthy enemy-as regrettably few times as he was able to fight worthy enemies-in combat. While he did thirst for blood, it was more a thirst for challenge-blood was easy for him to get. Anytime he struck someone full-on in anger, there was blood.

He thought back to when he shattered the Doman Rebellion. He approached, after closing them in.

Facing an unknown number of some of the best of the Doman Liberation front, he stood there, unarmed. He broke their bodies with his bare hands, crushing them to bloody pulp, one by one. Even making the others watch as he would break their spines, snap their limbs and shatter their skulls did not make them angry enough to become a challenge. They would not even try to attack en masse.

His huntress-whom he had bonded with in blood-was different _._ She stood up to him, even after brutal defeats, and continued to seek him out.

Until that one fateful day she had ended up at Ala Mhigo castle alone. She was caught, but Zenos had insisted on allowing her reign of the castle. He knew there was something special, there, with _that_ one.

He was correct about the thaumaturge, indeed.

A sound appeared at the end of the hall, snapping the viceroy out of his thoughts; the door was being opened. An Imperial soldier walked in...somewhat hesitantly. They always tended to watch themselves around Zenos, as he was known, on his bad days, to kill a man if he was particularly displeased.

Noticing the wine glass in his hand and the relaxed way he sat the throne, he hoped he wasn't interrupting anything important.

“My lord,” he said, in a fairly steady voice, not wanting to show weakness. “Reports are in from the field. Nothing has changed.”

Zenos nodded, swirling the wine in his glass in an almost bored manner. “Go on.”

“We have heard that the Warrior of Light is close. She may be on her way here. Her companions are apparently split off, heading toward another village.”

He looked up, smirking slightly at those words. “Perhaps she is,” he said, his voice low. “Where was she seen?”

“The village was small enough that the name was not known. She had apparently simply passed through. We have been taxed, trying to quell other rebellions, so...” The man gulped. “I have decided to approach you personally.”

Zenos raised an eyebrow at him, nodding once.

“I will take care of things. You are dismissed.”

“My lord,” he replied, saluting, turning, and walking out fairly quickly, breathing a silent sigh of relief.

As the door shut again-echoing softly in the gargantuan room, he swirled the wine again before drinking off the glass, glancing out one of the high windows at the blazing sun.

_Perhaps it would be of our best interests if I were to go...treat with our Warrior of Light soon. There is a waycastle, to my recollection. Under Imperial rule. Not well garrisoned._

_Mayhap I ought to reinforce it with mine own presence for awhile._

Noticing the bottle empty, he left it on the throne along with the glass; it would probably remain until he got back, as no one touched anything on the throne. Hoisting the heavy holder onto his shoulder, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

_Another hunt, another dance._

_I hope you bring me what I crave._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this might be an actual, short downtime chapter!
> 
> After five chapters of sex and violence, I wanted to write something that was a bit of a breather; some 'inner thoughts'. 
> 
> I sort of picture this as a bit of a 'what if' story, about if the whole 'acceptance' question came earlier on in the two's relationship(or whatever you want to call it), as pointed out. 
> 
> (Btw, a yalm is about a yard; given she's about five-six, and a five-two character is barely above his waist, I figure he is about two and a half feet taller than her? It would put him as the close to eight feet that the game seems to lead on that he is.) 
> 
> The scene with the Doman Liberation front was actual canon; they speak of it in game. “Alone and unarmed, he beckoned us to come forward to fight for our lives. One by one, my comrades charged. Fearless and unflinching, he would dance amidst their blades for a time, and then draw close, as if to embrace...
> 
> One...after...another. He made us watch, you understand. He made us watch.”
> 
> While it doesn't go into pure details...you can use your imagination.


	7. Thoughts II

The waycastle was mostly abandoned. A few errant spells took care of the sparse Imperial forces, of which could perhaps be counted on one hand.

It was small; a couple of towers, one of which held a bedchamber. A small wall. It was used as waycastles were; simply to offer a brief rest before people would continue on. They tended to not hold heavy garrisons-the few, clearly lower-level troops that were there were likely there are a rough courtesy if anything, since the nearby castra tended to keep things taken care of in the general area.

The Warrior of Light did not know why she stopped here. It was quiet, out of the way, and...well, after news that a few Imperial guards ended up a bit toasty-the rest leaving-it may bring down more important people.

Or perhaps, a more important _person._

Fraternizing with the enemy was one thing, but what she may have had going could be taken as madness from the outside, even though she felt a clarity she had not in ages. Clarity and freedom.

The thaumaturge knew not why she did this completely...but she had a few ideas, after taking some time to search within.

After the events of Ishgard-while she was forever grateful toward her friends and would not harm them-she was left bothered. A piece of her was missing...or perhaps pieces. Haurchefant Greystone's death protecting her had cut deeply; it cut deeply, twisted the knife and yanked it out with little care. The wound never truly healed. It closed up, and had become manageable. But it was not healed. Like most terrible physical wounds, it still pained her from time to time-sometimes more than others.

The loss of a dear friend was one thing. The loss of a dear friend because she had been marked as some gods'-thrice damned chosen one was what angered her. And then more friends lost...for the same reason. Had she not been some silly marked chosen one...maybe they would still live? Did they follow her into their doom? Had she strayed from the path set out for her, would things have been different? Even an astrologist could not say.

Zenos yae Galvus was the crown prince; expected to do this and that, and while he did, of course, follow his orders, he was not afraid to break them to pursue his own goals-mostly dealing with finding that perfect challenge. Which, for him, was difficult. Exceedingly difficult. A perfect weapon and soldier, the enormous man could stand against anything and come out without a drop of sweat on his brow...though likely covered in blood.

She remembered hearing the first stories of Zenos, and how terrified the people were telling them. She then learned firsthand how powerful he was.

But now, there was a bit of a drive for her, too. She wanted to best him in her own way; physically, she was not much of a fighter, having given most of her time to magical studies. Being just in her early twenties, she had already amassed a magical power some wizened older mages don't always reach.

Which was fine with her; she tended to, on average, value magical powers over that of simple weapons, but Zenos was one of the few people that actually frightened her there. Usually, magic was more than enough to overcome physical might; not so in Zenos' case.

So, she would simply improve that magical power. She mentally thanked him, for she had pushed her powers to the limits, sometimes taxing herself more than usual weaving new and arcane energies together.

Then there was the more... _complicated_ aspect of their...'relationship.'

Part of it, she knew, was indeed the fact that he somehow broke out of what was expected of him, and did what he wanted...as... _grim_ as that could be at times. She knew about things he did. She knew about the Doman Liberation front-he was tasked to bring it to heel, and he did it exceptionally; she could only imagine what _that_ mess had looked like afterward. She had watched what he did to his own men from the balcony...given they were the enemy, they were of no great loss to her, but there was something about the unstoppable way that he fought that was... _intriguing_ to her.

Being no expert at fighting styles, the fighters she knew weren't anything like him. The large and angry Elezen pugilist-enraged half the time, and the other half sarcastic when he wasn't in his cups or beating someone to a pulp-was frighteningly strong, but agile as well, maneuvering to get the advantage. Even the Warrior she knew-a massive young Xaela man-was steadfast, though much lighter on his feet than Zenos, dancing out of the way of certain attacks before bringing his axe to bear.

Also, she was no stranger to violence-besides flinging offensive spells for years, the two aforementioned friends could be quite the warriors, though she was also usually spared the worst of things. while the Elezen was notorious for beating people's heads to ruin-something that could get him in trouble from time to time-it had usually been out of sight from the rest of the group, and reserved for more deserving individuals.

That and the Xaela swore the other man had the uncontrolled inner beast of a warrior, and was trying to help him control it.

Zenos, however, was different. Death mattered not to him, and the man was a literal juggernaut. Deflecting attacks with but one arm, he would simply sway out of the way of some others before ending a fight in one blow, be it with sword or no. It didn't matter, enemies were sliced asunder or crushed. There was no effort needed.

He was intriguing to her...and she knew to him, she was something he had not been able to find until now.

But it was more than that. _Much_ more.

The first night, she felt, was _maybe_ just experimentation. She had been through...a lot. Zenos offered a way out, in a sense, in the form of a lengthy session of kinky, bloody, carnal delight. The way he went at her-nails raking over her, his teeth drawing blood, the way he slid between her legs and ate her alive...none of it would be forgotten.

And subsequent times just got better. When she was dancing with him in battle, she felt like she was getting better; that she was bettering herself beyond what she had ever done before slinging spells at beasts.

When she was with him any other times, she felt...free. Free from any sort of cursed 'chosen one' obligations and expectations. She of course didn't agree with a _lot_ of things he did. But...she had no idea what happened. Perhaps she had another side to her brought on by dabbling in dark magics, perhaps it was something else.

She had discovered she liked... _things_ that she never would have guessed. _Kinkier_ things. Dangerous things that he did with her a few times that excited her. The bloodplay was something that she had not thought she would have been into, and the one time he had pinned her to the ground under his enormous, armored boot for just a few moments...

But nothing hit her more than the night two weeks ago outside; their dance started as it would, and she had managed to slice him with several flying shards of ice before she was ended with a kick to her torso that had stayed bruised for days. She knew damned well that he had not been aiming to kill her. She had counted herself lucky her ribs weren't even broken even _with_ him holding back, as she knew what a single blow could do _all_ too well.

The rest of the night, though...he had bent her over onto her hands and knees, and before she knew it, he had his face pressed against her midsection, that greedy tongue of his lapping between her legs as if he had been starved of sustenance that day. Teasing her and tormenting her, his hands would sometimes hold her still when she would desperately try to lean back to fuck herself onto his tongue deeper when he was there barely grazing her sex.

He eventually gave her release, though-he _always_ did. It just sometimes took him awhile; she knew how much he liked doing it.

But after they had finished completely, it was the following moments that stuck with her. They always did. She never would have expected Zenos yae Galvus to have any sort of... _other_ side to him up until their first coupling; but indeed, there was that side to him that would slide close to her afterward.

He would slide close and stroke her with his huge hands; the same hands used to hold his blade when they fought or ran his nails down her in bed. His bites took on a lighter, almost playful feel, and his lips often grazed her neck and shoulders before meeting hers; their hands would interlock.

It was like he was a _slightly_ different person; though he was undeniably still wicked and brutal, as he would sometimes meander into some rather disturbing battle discussions. But she felt an almost...joy that she didn't feel before. Usually she would oft feel boredom coming from him before a dance due to the lack of challenge in his fighting life. Occasionally she knew his bloodthirst could reach rather extreme levels, and he would go slake it, but there was no _true_ pleasure in peons for him.

But when he would hold her after their sessions-dancing in battle and then violently mating like two pack leaders-she would sense that tiny bit of joy. She was quite attuned to things, given her echo and her magical studies, and she could certainly sense him.

The Warrior of Light felt something, too. Her stomach would twist into knots when this would happen, and it was particularly strong that night. Small against him, they had lay back to front, and she would feel his breath on her neck in between everything...before the two would once again fall back into their wild and rough, and bloody carnal habits.

She had accepted him, for better or worse. She had a path to stay on, but she did not want to let the fact she was a 'Chosen One' dictate every moment for her. Not when it could lead to some of the things it did.

Looking around at the room in the lonely waycastle, she decided that moment she would spend the night there; perhaps more than one. It would be a good idea to explore it for any sorts of information she might be able to discover.

Or so she told herself.

Lighting some lamps about-making it look occupied would be safer, of _course_ -she went to explore the place...and to perhaps see what the rest of the evening would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be cool to include a short bit from the WoL's PoV!
> 
> I touched on this before, but this WoL is definitely chafing under the 'chosen one' bit and yeah, was really screwed up from a lot of those deaths(particularly Haurchefant's.) The more she felt forced on a path, the more it got to her. 
> 
> As I mentioned I picture the 'acceptance' line(in the actual game) happening earlier here, and while they still insist on fighting and going off and doing their own thing(often at odds with one another), they have discovered something that they can share...even if it is extraordinarily kinky, violent, and all kinds of filthy, heh. Perhaps its a strange sort of release for the two of them. Can leave that up to folks' imaginations, I think... 
> 
> (The other characters mentioned-the Elezen and the Xaela-are other XIV dudes of mine. I don't, again, like to go into too much detail with the Ocs in fanfic but it's a little more acceptable I find in FFXIV.)


	8. Beast's Quarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunch of kink in this chapter of all types, particularly more 'Zenos, step on me.' Just a heads up. I'm sure if you've gotten to chapter 8 you sort of expect some.

Hearing the door slam below, she knew exactly who it was by the heavy, slow footsteps and the sound of an enormous suit of armor.

_He found out._

_Or...he just knew._

Standing, she decided to meet him. Leaving her robes above-the hot weather had not subsided despite the fact it was reaching early evening. A bit of cloud cover had started to roll in, however, which tempted possible rain-a rarity in these sun-blasted parts.

Walking down the stairs, the heavy steps told him he was fully armored; to be sure, he always went out with it so it was unsurprising.

His footsteps stopped as she head down the tower. Before she even reached the doorway, she heard him laugh.

_That beast is already starting, isn't he?_

Turning the corner, she saw him standing there, helmeted head looking about. The horn was still broken from that time weeks back she had managed to land a spell there rather perfectly.

What felt like a lifetime ago.

Turning toward her, he chuckled again. “You don't hide your tracks very well, huntress. How do you expect to join me on the trail if you can't even hide your own?” He lifted the helmet off, an evil smile on his face. She knew damned well he was teasing her.

Maintaining eye contact, as she would, she folded her arms. “Mayhap I should ask why you would care about such a useless waycastle? Surely there are other places more important.”

Zenos laughed again, walking over to her. The giant, mechanical device swayed against his hip; it was near as big as she was, yet he wore it effortlessly. Next to her, he was always huge, but in the armor, he looked like a veritable giant.

“Perhaps we will worry about that some other time. What sort of leader would I be if I gave away all of mine secrets?” He pushed past her, walking inside. “I have grown hot from travel,” he started, removing the gorget from around his throat.

Moving up the stairs, he removed the rest of his armor in the small bedroom; he only left his sollerets, which did not bother him. Looking about, he sat on the bed, resting his arms on his knees, half glancing out the window, watching the sky darken. He much preferred the cloud cover.

Standing in front of him, she folded her arms again. “I suppose you are going to want this room?”

Looking at her a moment-his eyes locking with hers, full of an almost bestial lust-he shook his head. “Just dispense with the needless formalities,” he said, his voice low, as he slid his massive hands toward her shoulders, gripping tightly. “You know why you stayed.”

The Warrior of Light lifted her hand, causing a shard of ice to dance on her fingertip; reaching forward, she lightly sliced it down his chest, causing a bright red streak of blood to appear. “I suppose we can begin.” She leaned forward, licking the thin stream of blood from his chest, causing him to first moan...

...and then toss her to the ground. It was in a rough, but controlled manner; he was clearly looking to play harder today.

Laying there for a moment-wondering if he was going to take her on the floor right there-she rolled over to start to stand...before she felt something _distinctly_ familiar.

Something like an enormous boot on her, pinning her to the hard ground. He had quite a bit of force behind it; it was not enough to damage her, but the pressure that it exerted on her body was extreme.

Her stomach flipped several ways again; it was disturbingly exciting...and, of course, just a _little_ terrifying.

Exciting ever since she had developed a taste for...more _offbeat_ pursuits, and terrifying for, well, obvious reasons. She had no idea how many people met their deaths this way, but she supposed she'd lose count.

It was also a rather pleasant surprise since she hadn't actually done anything _really_ kinky in awhile. The first time he had done this, it was for but a few moments, and it was just after a battle.

“You barely put up a fight that time, my huntress.” His voice was quiet...though clearly excited. “Worn out from your journey?” He stepped down a bit. “Or did we just...wish to get on with other pursuits this evening?”

The mage laughed, despite her position. This made Zenos' smirk grow wider, before he continued.

“Still no fear, despite the knowledge that you would be ended if I had the mood for it. You and I both know very well how fast it would be.”

She leaned up slightly; turning her head a bit; once again with that defiant, hungry and stubborn look to her that he found arousing. “I know you do not see me as...unworthy, so why should I fear this? You would not throw aside the one thing that brings you pleasure that quickly.”

Zenos laughed louder at this; he was very much enjoying their little situation right now. Pressing down more until he heard her gasp for air, he let up ever so slightly, his laugh having grown soft and just a little terrifying.

“How do you know this doesn't bring intense pleasure to me, my dear?” He leaned over to get a better look at her as he stood there.

“Oh, I _know_ this brings you intense pleasure, beast..” She gave him a satisfied, yet slightly evil, look.

He chuckled low in his throat, his eyes actually glinting with excitement. Keeping her there longer, he stepped down again until she gasped. “I suppose at this point you know me fairly well, then.” He smiled again at her laugh after she regained her breath.

“Are you just going to stand on me, beast...or are we taking this further?”

He chuckled, lifting his boot slightly...only to put it back down on her when she turned over onto her back.

Hitting the ground again, she exhaled, coughing...but smiling.

At this point, the rain had finally started outside; blowing in, the smell was fairly welcome. It had been so arid the past weeks. Of course, in her situation, the Warrior of Light was not particularly thinking of these exact things, but in those moments when doing something particularly extreme-or in the case of allowing oneself to be pinned under the armored sollerets of a giant, blonde beast who could, and often _did_ , crush bone as if it were eggshell, perhaps insane-one can sometimes have odd, fleeting thoughts.

“I'm not sure if I'm finished yet,” he almost whispered. One more press-sudden, and hard-caused her to gasp for air again before he slowly released the intense pressure. Later she would count herself thankful nothing startled him.

Panting for a moment, she smiled up, reaching up with a finger to flick something off of the gigantic boot on her chest.

His smile was absolutely evil at this moment as he laughed. “I cannot think of a time in mine life where I was more correct to leave a foe alive...or more pleased that I did.” He stood off of her, standing back. As she stood, he grasped her hand and pulled her quickly to him, almost as if he were leading her in some sort of perverse, sadistic dance.

“Foe?” she said, dusting herself off. “Is that all our dance means, beast?” She hoped he didn't see her shiver; she was left a bit...turned on after that.

_Twelve take me, what has he done to me?_

Her words were stopped as he pushed her down onto the end of the bed, bending over her to meet her in a violent kiss, his breathing clearly heavy; judging by what she could feel between his legs, their little exchange had just left _him_ extraordinarily turned on as well.

They quickly had worked out of their clothing. This was quite welcome-to both of them-as usually they had ended up fucking so quickly or in situations where it was not as...private as it could be. So they often did not have time to get completely undressed.

After stripping down, she sat back on the bed, looking up.

He looked over, sliding one of his katanas from its holder as he knelt by the bed where she sat; he then looked at her-almost questioningly, wondering what she was going to do in response this time. Bloodplay was nothing new to them, but he was going to let her position the blade.

Sliding her hand under it, she brought the blade to her shoulder, positioning it near her neck. Anyone looking in would have debated the sanity of such actions, especially around the massive Legatus.

They would likely not be able to believe there was a trust here that was beyond anything they could imagine.

He made only a small cut; enough to draw a tiny bit of blood. Despite his immense strength, he could have very fine control of the blade when he wished, and due to the blade's sharpness it was not that painful; just enough to be a bit of a rush...to the thaumaturge, anyway.

Others she was fully aware may not like such feelings in their intimate activities.

He placed it down, leaning in to lick slowly up her neck, a tiny bit of the blood getting onto the corner of his mouth. Biting lightly at her throat, he traced back up to her mouth, capturing it again in a harsh kiss. His hands ran roughly down her back and squeezed; he dug his nails in just a bit as he began to suck at her lower lip, as he would.

She always liked the feel of his power. In everything he did, there was an immense strength to it; he felt unstoppable.

He attacked her neck with lips, tongue, and teeth; nipping hard enough that she would squeal suddenly...before enjoying the pain. Zenos moved quickly; after two weeks he had been a bit...wanting.

Pushing her down as she lie on the edge of the bed, he knelt over her midsection, bringing his head down to nip at her mound and around her thighs, causing her to begin moaning, even though she tried not to give him the satisfaction yet.

_Bastard's teasing me again..._

Nuzzling down lower, he pushed her legs apart to see her soaking wet midsection facing him. Deciding to not bother wasting time, she moaned as he ran his long tongue up it slowly, again and again. He would always pull back a little to barely tease her entrance; the beast seemed to know exactly how to get her squirming and thrusting toward him, almost begging for him to go at her violently like he would.

Breathing heavily already-mostly out of sheer excitement and arousal-he moved close, continuing to lap up all the fluids that had started to come from her already. He knew what to do rather quickly to get her going; he decided to be somewhat merciful after their little session just now and bring her over quickly.

Running his tongue up to her clit to swirl around for several moments before biting it; he drew the hard, sensitive organ into his mouth to suck at it, his tongue rolling over it at the same time as a finger teased her near her rear.

He felt her shudder as he slowed down the biting to gently lick at her now-highly stimulated clit; suckling it much more gently, he heard her cry out, grasping the sheets in one hand and some of his hair in the other as she finally came, thrusting against his mouth as he slid his tongue inside of her to tease every sensitive spot he could as he felt the fluids run into his mouth.

She looked at him as he sat up when he was finished licking at her; nuzzling her stomach, she could feel the wetness on it from his chin. There was already a slight wet spot on the bed underneath of her-her beast _did_ know how to get her soaked.

He moved to lay on the bed, looking up at her a moment, a tiny smirk on his face as he closed his eyes a moment to listen to the rain. The bed was luckily a large one; he still barely fit on it lengthwise, though he was used to this sort of thing.

The mage suddenly got a bit of an evil idea as she sat, enjoying the view, her midsection decidedly damp.

As he lie there, she positioned over his head. Zenos, usually being on top, got a bit of a wild look in his eyes at this.

“Oh... _yes_.” His voice was nearly trembling with excitement; she supposed being able to dominate her at first and then the more excessive 'play' followed by _this_ had really gotten to him.

With that, he pulled her directly down onto his mouth. Having not have done this before, she ended up just a little surprised-and very pleased-on how it felt. His hands holding her firmly there-and he was quite able to control everything-he did not waste time sliding his long tongue up inside of her again to start before coming back to tease her.

Sometimes his control made the thaumaturge curse under her breath a bit when he would lift her up out of the way; unable to bring herself down, she was at his mercy as he would give her dripping sex all-too-light strokes when she desperately tried to get more. He would eventually give her what she almost begged for, though. His tongue would slide back into her folds to flick around, and the feel of his lips around her clit quickly caused her head to begin swimming in sheer pleasure again.

This position was not without its challenges to the huge Legatus; he was holding her, and thus could not do anything to relieve himself. Her own hands mostly grasped at his head, or her own body, in a desperate attempt not to go mad when he would tease her. His midsection ached for release soon, but at the same time he was lost in pleasuring her; he found his hunger for her knew no bounds once they were together like this.

She quickly discovered that she liked the fact he seemed a bit desperate to get his own release...but he would turn this around and drive her mad, in a neverending cycle, or what seemed like it. An errant, absurd thought found its way into her pleasure-addled brain that it would make one interesting view if there had been a random soldier that had found their way into the room at this moment.

Zenos at this point turned his attention solely on her pleasure; no longer teasing, he focused on letting up on her so she could finally apply some of her own control; after rubbing his tongue against her clit he followed her, letting her fuck herself on it as hard as she wanted. His nails scratched hard at her thighs; her own hands moved up to her nipples to squeeze them as well in her pleasure until they moved back down to his hair.

The mage loved this; harder and harder she thrust down until she felt herself come again; possibly more strongly than she ever had, as she felt him sucking at her almost greedily to make sure he drank in as much as he could. His eyes closed at this point; as she looked down, she found him rather beautiful.

When she was finished, she collapsed onto the bed onto her back, shivering a few more times as he sat up, looking up and down his huntress' rather nice form. He went to position above her, pausing to tease her a few more times between the legs with his tongue, softly licking up and down her dripping heat, his mouth giving what felt like massaging kisses against the highly sensitive skin. He was not using his teeth or nails on her thighs for once, which was surprising. When he considered pulling away, her soft, whispering moans lured him to stay a just a little longer.

After pulling himself away-reluctantly, and only after he felt her shudder against him with a soft, slightly surprised cry and wet his lips with her cum one last time-he positioned above her, an evil look in his eyes.

More than a little pleased about the extra treatment, panting, she decided to give him a little bit of extra something that she knew he liked.

The thaumaturge danced bits of ice on her fingers, scraping them down his chest. At the feel of it, Zenos closed his eyes and moaned. She was shaking herself from the pleasure he had just given her, but she managed to do this, smirking. The thin cuts she left behind grew bright red with blood, which she then kissed as he leaned over her. Her lips ran up his neck and to his mouth again as they fought a bit, though in their own way.

Zenos' eyes turned predatory; he was unable to resist any longer.

Snarling a moment, he quickly positioned himself and slid roughly into her. He had long been pushed over any edge that he had. Usually, when it came to actual fucking, he was ferocious; more bestial than he was with anything else. Having his huntress return the bloodplay was more than enough to send him into this mood.

As he filled her-he was so large compared to her, it always made her cry out in both surprise and pleasure. The Warrior of Light threw her head back, exposing her throat to the now-frenzied Zenos, who immediately leaned forward to scrape his teeth against it, soon biting down in another spot; the young mage probably held enough marks at this point to bring alarm to someone who did not know they came from the insanely kinky activities she found herself into now.

Driving into her again and again, he growled low as she clamped around him, shards of ice dancing on her fingertips running down his back as he fucked her. He could feel himself coming close-it was no wonder with everything that had just happened; due to his position, he was unable to get any sort of relief for himself. Usually, when devouring her as they lay there he was able to stroke himself, granting some measure of something when he got particularly hard.

He came suddenly and hard; uttering a low growl he bit her shoulder once before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, feeling her shudder beneath him as he eventually finished.

Shivering a few times, he finally slid out, leaving behind a bit of remainder on both her and the sheets as his now-relieved cock brushed by, still leaking a bit. He positioned himself over her trembling body, though he held himself up fairly well.

He figured he had pinned her long enough earlier.

His chest and back burned from the cuts, and this time they had gone even further. Looking down at her, he licked his lips again, still faintly tasting just a bit of her on him, as she had quite covered most of his chin and even down his neck this time thanks to her...chosen seat.

“Mayhap I'll stay at this castle a few days,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. “Just to make sure things are... _tidy_.”

“I'm sure you will,” the thaumaturge replied. She watched him slide off of her off to the side of the bed. The room was still hot, despite being cut by the rainy air; and they were this time lying completely naked on the cotton sheets, with only one in between them that barely covered anything. Her eyes followed his huge hand as it traced over her stomach, his eyes lazily watching it. She glanced back up at him.

“I may have to continue my...investigations.”

At that, she smirked, sitting up slightly to graze her teeth around the soft skin of his neck again. She had already bitten it tonight several times, but she felt like teasing him more.

He looked down, rolling her over onto her stomach to kiss lightly down her spine, teasing it a bit with his tongue on the way. She shivered, despite the warmth and the fact she had been _very_ well relieved of any sort of sexual tension. Turning slightly, she smiled.

“Teasing me some more, beast? Not enough for you that you ravaged me?”

“Quiet, prey,” he snarled low, grasping the back of her neck and giving it a quick squeeze before nipping her shoulders. “You can never seem to appreciate shows of affection, can you?”

Being pinned back down, she couldn't see the small smile on his face. She laughed softly. “Prey again?”

“In your current position, yes,” he whispered, though rolled off of her to lay beside her...pulling her small frame to his chest. She settled in, letting him rake his nails down her front as she lie there, closing her eyes at the nips he gave her ear.

She suddenly didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go back to whatever blasted path she was expected to be on; she simply wanted to stay here, in the arms of the beast that she was supposed to be fighting more often than not. The beast who regularly came back covered in blood, to whom the idea of death was simply fleeting; one life or a thousand, it mattered not on the battlefield.

Repositioning slightly, she slid her small hands over his as they held her stomach. This made him chuckle.

“I see you finally decided to accept a mild bit of affection. I was starting to wonder if all you wanted me to do was to make you feel like I was about to kill you.” His voice had a slightly amused tone. She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was likely that blasted mocking little grin he'd get.

As much as she wanted to snarl, she turned over as he stroked her side, his hair brushing over her as it fell. The rain continued outside.

As they met in yet another rough kiss-biting and tugging at one another as he gripped her hand hard, his massive fingers interlocking with hers-the mage had a distinct thought that they would not be sleeping much again this night. As the kiss broke, she glared up at him.

“Do not leave whilst I sleep this time, beast.”

“I have already made accommodations for mine duties,” he replied. “They will not disturb me this hunt.” He leaned back over to lick at her lips again.

“About time you let me wake up beside you.” She actually smiled softly at that.

“Would be that we could hunt side by side for hours, tearing at our prey, drowning in its blood, and afterward continuing our dance. Under the moonlight, until the morning hours.” He lightly kissed her-meeting her tongue, as he slid she sheet over the two of them. It was the oddest sort of phrase; beauty and bloodshed all in one, which could often be used to sum up Zenos.

This night he kept his word; and he would the next few.

The Warrior of Light did not allow herself to think of anything else right now but what was in front of her; neither did Zenos yae Galvus.

No paths, no thrones, no nothing but vicious dances and dark pleasure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The WoL has gotten kinky. It happens. Around him in particular, heh. That one day where he kinda pinned her down after the fight for a few moments stuck with her. Nice for them to be able to try it for real...
> 
> Also we're up to eight chapters and there was no face-sitting. I had to fix that...
> 
> There may be a little fudging Zenos here to attempt to get some of that mild fluffy stuff in, but I'm hoping I stayed somewhat on track with him with it. I sort of try to do a little bit of getting into the WoL's head where she has sort of found herself in a weird place...but not an unwelcome one. I still to this day have the take of Zenos that anyone who refers to their major rival and enemy as their first friend lived an incredibly lonely life. Regardless of that he turns it toward brutality most of his waking hours, something touched the Warrior of Light, perhaps. (I don't use this to excuse his actions, mind you-but I think it's a very important part of his character.)
> 
> I will be going on vacation soon(probably a good thing, heh), so not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'm pretty sure eight chapters of filth and running should be enough to quench a bit of Zenos thirst.


	9. In Crimson They Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more kinks showing up, see warning above. This one goes into some more of the violent kinks like implied crush fetish, so if that sorta think squicks you out, you can probably skip this one and move on without too much issue. Of course, if you've read THIS far you probably can guess what's in this story...

It no longer mattered where they would meet, when, or for how long.

Just that they _did._

The slow walk was heard first, but as the huge, blonde beast grew closer, the stench of blood became apparent.

_Right off of the killing fields._

_Why am I not surprised?_

This was common, though-when he would find her, it was fairly often after he had gotten done having to crush a few rebellious insects somewhere.

She should have been there opposing him. Not that it would have done any good. Skilled though as she was, her magic seemingly only served to tantalize him when she would strike his chest with the sharp shards of ice or fire off her bolts of lightning. She could make him exert himself...but that was about it. In the end, he could still break her in half if he wished.

Of course, they still danced. Dancing, fighting-it was all the same to them. Being able to fight someone that forced him to push himself was exhilarating to him; little else actually pleased Zenos yae Galvus...with the exception of a few other things with the Warrior of Light, of course.

People often were mistaken that he enjoyed the act of killing. It was more _challenge_ that he enjoyed. Death meant nothing. The weaklings he destroyed in combat were essentially bugs to him; bugs to be crushed and wiped from his armor afterward. One, two, twenty or a hundred, it mattered not. He would occasionally relish the moment one forced him to actually pay attention for a second or two, or when he would get to crush a particularly cowardly little soldier in his hands or under his heel who angered him.

But this was all fleeting; it was actual challenge that he craved. This was what made his blood rush and that made him feel alive.

The Warrior of Light knew this, and she had taken extra time to train her magic even further. No, she did not surpass him yet, but their dances would last just a few moments longer each time...and he would become hungrier after them.

It wasn’t the battles she thought of the most, though. Those were more for him, as he relished them.

The _other_ half that they shared was for _both_ of them-that primal, carnal, almost bestial lust that would come out. Ever since that first day in Ala Mhigo, where she witnessed him slaughtering an incompetent and cowardly unit-and somehow, several hours later, they had engaged in sexual acts that she never really imagined she’d be into.

And it went on and on. They would find each other, sometimes fighting beforehand. And then...more of the violent, kinky, and carnal acts. Sometimes they would seek each other out simply for the nights in bed.

She could sense already which sort of night _this_ was shaping up to be.

First hearing his giant mechanical sword device being placed down, she then heard his gauntlets drop to the ground and felt him step up behind her, sliding his huge hands-not bloody, as the gauntlets had caught most of it-around her waist as he bent down. Being as big as he was, he had to.

Turning her head up to meet his, she could see a bit of blood in his hair. He had skipped on wearing his upper body armor, she noticed-he would do this from time to time in the Ala Mhigan heat, and he seemed to occasionally like the challenge.

“Stalking me again, beast?” she said her voice low, as his icy eyes locked with hers, his long fingers tracing around her stomach.

Chuckling low, he bit at her lip. “I should be the one to ask of you why you were seemingly waiting for me.”

She knew he would be here, as she had seen where he was, and knew this was the closest castrum. She did not know offhand what it was called, and it had been a small and empty one...which is why she knew he would track her here.

They had their way of communicating with one another. It was very subtle, but they had it.

The young mage opened her mouth to allow his tongue to tease hers a bit before sliding in-she trembled in anticipation, as it had been a bit of time since their last meeting, and that one had been quite extreme. Having been together for several days in the abandoned castle, they had left, she felt, connected even more than before. While she had not completely abandoned her path...she certainly felt like she did not mind straying it from it more and more.

Truth was, neither did he. He had let slip a few things due to his near-obsession with the Warrior of Light, so in a sense neither of them were focusing on their duties a hundred percent. Zenos, she knew, cared not one whit for politics and only went through the motions-he had much bigger plans. He had never cared much for politics, to be certain, but nowadays they tended to chafe him even worse.

Some of those plans opposed hers, but they seemingly put them aside for these moments.

As their teasing turned into a deeper, slightly violent kiss, she shivered as the wind whipped through the castrum. It was a windy night indeed, and she had thought that being inside one of the buildings-whether or not it would have a proper bed in it-would be better.

Though Zenos had a habit of being able to heat her up rather quickly.

The kiss broke, and she traced her lips down his smooth jaw, kissing lightly. “You smell of blood,” she whispered.

He turned her around, leaning far over and lifting her slightly as he bit at her throat. “The smell of blood would not bother ones of the hunt. Besides, it is mostly on mine armor.” He chuckled, implying, of course, that it would all be coming off.

Moving inside one of the buildings of the castrum, it was abandoned; several of them tended to be these days, only being used by sparse troops when they were, with most being placed at the more important ones. This was good for them, of course. The thaumaturge had a fleeting, but darkly humorous thought that if someone _had_ been stationed there, Zenos would have removed him...one way or another. Probably starting with simply relieving of his current duties...she _thought._

Sure enough, he began to remove most of his armor; he had a few bits around still, and he still had the cloth half-cape he wore with him, something that would come in handy later. The mage didn’t waste much time either, as simply being around the cursed beast made her hungry for his touch...and everything that came with it.

As soon as the two were naked, he slid his large hands around her torso, holding her there as he bent far over to trace his tongue around her neck and nip at her jaw before catching her mouth in a hard kiss again; this time, he bit her lip as he would always do. The size difference between the two had taken some getting used to, but they managed well enough at this point, after all of the... _practice_ they had gotten.

Grasping her under the arms, he lifted her, handling her as if she had been nothing. Holding her up so she was even with his face for a moment, he leaned forward to tease her lips with his tongue before biting at her again; she moaned as he did this, as the pain and the feel of it would do something to her these days.

He then almost slammed her against the wall, only up higher; holding back, of course, but she was jolted quite roughly. She did not mind, however-the young woman enjoyed when he was a rougher with her. This was actually _tame_ to what she could enjoy-which sometimes was allowing the huge man to place his armored boot on her and pin her to the floor, stepping down, taking her breath away and making it feel like he would almost crush her bones. It drove her rather wild when he would; perhaps it was the danger knowing how quickly he could end her.

A shove against the wall was _nothing._ She loved how he could make her feel impossibly small and insignificant...while at the same time still lavishing attention on her, and wishing for her to hunt side by side with him.

Zenos leaned down and nuzzled the mage’s stomach as he held her up against the cold wall; she felt almost helpless, unable to even budge his superhumanly strong grasp, let alone break it.

She felt him trail very slow kisses around; occasionally darting his tongue out to tease her smooth skin. He also nipped at it, sometimes hard enough to make her yelp, though he seemed mostly engaged in stimulating her body in various ways at the moment.

The beast loved to tease her, she knew, but there was something about the way he would kiss her that twisted her gut in knots again and again.

Continuing to kiss her stomach-teasing it with the tip of his tongue, she shook in his grasp, hoping that he would decide to release her soon; somehow, anyhow, be it just ramming into her, or first giving her his favored, violent brand of foreplay.

As he slid her up higher-holding her tightly their, nails digging slightly into her skin-and bent lower to bite at her mound, she knew what he would be going for first.

Smirking as he nipped, she reached over to play with his hair as she slid a leg on his shoulder as he held her there effortlessly while he stood. “At least you know how to treat me,” she said, chuckling.

He looked up at her; barely moving his head, but his eyes met her, an evil gleam in them. He slid his tongue down and in between her legs to stroke her back to front as he held her up there; it was his intention to keep her pinned up there as he tongue-fucked her this time. Partially for fun and partially so he could drive her a little mad.

The young woman shivered from the cold wall and the intense feeling and moaned loudly; Zenos nuzzled closer to wrap his lips around her clit early, beginning to suck the sensitive, hard organ, his moans gently vibrating the skin. In her current position, it was all she could do to keep _somewhat_ quiet.

Pausing to bite at it-making her squeal, he traced his tongue back down to slide inside, feeling the slick fluids already coating it. Sucking at her some to swallow it, he began to thrust his long tongue inside of her, curling it to hit sensitive spots that her position sort of allowed him to hit.

Zenos did indeed love these moments. Partially this was an act of sort of...ownership, as he knew he was the only man who ever did this to her. Partially it was the intimacy and how she would practically beg him when he would tease her, fingers sliding through his yalm of hair.

Part of it was after the first couple of times he simply realized he loved eating her out and hearing her scream when he would bite and ravage her.

He went roughly at her as she stay pinned against the wall as he held her up; he had no trouble getting the access he needed to bring her over the first time; she shivered against him as she felt her walls contract around his tongue as she soaked his lips, chin and cheeks.

Still in the odd position-her legs now over his shoulders as he pinned her up practically at his head’s height-he gripped her tighter-making her feel even more helpless, as he lapped a bit more at her, feeling her attempt to squirm. He peeked up at her, his eyes gleaming.

“Done already? And to think I let you fuck yourself upon mine tongue for an hour before.” He bit hard at her thigh until she moaned; he tasted blood which he licked gently up.

Before she could even answer-her heavy lidded gaze trying to find his-he shoved his face against her and simply did not let up with his tongue, lips or teeth until she cried out a second time; it was easy, as she had been so sensitive already. She was dripping at this point, his lower face sharing most of it.

As he pulled away, he swirled his tongue around a few moments as he lowered her toward his hips; his rock-hard member brushing against her thigh and dripping a bit of the pre-cum around; he was certainly ready. Just being around her could get him turned on, actively pleasuring her would make it almost painful.

Before she could even come around from her last orgasm, he slid up inside of her as he continued to pin her to the wall, simply holding her down lower this time.

Held there almost helplessly, she slid her arms around his neck and leaned her head toward it so she could bite him as he drove inside of her again and again, not giving any sort of quarter. Zenos’ teeth grit and he snarled; this was the part where he acted the beast that she had always called him.

He would sometimes hold on for a few moments to enjoy the feel of her clamping down on his massive cock, squeezing him as he continued to thrust, making it harder and harder to resist. It felt wonderful to her, as well; he filled her so much that he easily pleasured her, though the fact he would always drive her to orgasm with his tongue more than once beforehand ensured her release anyway.

She created sharp shards of ice on her fingertips and dug them into his back as he grit his teeth, snarling at the feel of the cold blades drawing thin streams blood which he felt run down.

Growling loudly and sinking his teeth deeply into her shoulder, the iron taste of her blood filling his mouth once again, he came hard; driving in again and again until he was spent. She moaned loudly; by this point, her body had been rather roughly treated, though she had the usual excitement in the pit of her stomach about it.

He slid out, the smell of sex strongly permeating the small room, but it didn’t matter to either of them. Reaching down, he took his thumb and almost gently rubbed away some of the blood from her lower lip a moment; tracing it around and almost gently kissing the spot he had just bit. He then settled back onto the floor, grabbing the half-cape he wore around his waist and tossed it to the ground for a sort of blanket. Shivering, she collapsed into his arms.

It was fairly dim, as they had only a few stray lanterns to light the place, but they could see well enough. It was a bit on the cold side, but he had her pressed hard against his body from behind, his hands around her stomach, which helped warm her rather quickly. She shifted about slightly, her body in that wonderful mix of pain and pleasure he would leave her in.

“So where am I going to have to track you to next, huntress?” he said almost lazily. His relief had been palpable, and he felt quite calm now. His best days involved actual fighting, followed a dance with his huntress, and then a long session of messy sex, but he took what he would get.

She chuckled, turning to face him; he loosened his grip somewhat. “What fun would it be if I told you? It is easy enough for me to follow your carnage, beast. You leave it everywhere you step.”

He laughed evilly at that. “Mine carnage...oh, if you would just leave behind your path, you could accompany me on it, the two of us being hunting partners for life that would terrorize even the gods.” He leaned over to lick at her lips. “We have already bonded every way imaginable. Besides the fucking, our blood runs in one another’s veins...we have drank it and shared it other ways.” He sighed, shaking his head, hoping one day she would see she was not forced to walk any ‘chosen’ path. “Speaking of blood, huntress, I saw you looking upon me with...curiosity about my condition today.”

She nodded. “I do get curious, I suppose, onto what you hunt.”

He smiled again, closing his eyes, his lashes touching his cheeks. The man had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; he opened them before he continued. “Yes, today there was a big hunt, though I regret that they were mostly insects, as I said. A few had perhaps some potential, but they ended up dying along with the rest, alas. One, though...the traitor…”

“There was a traitor?” Her stomach sank...or did it twist into knots of anticipation? She didn’t like to think about that.

“How _curious_ you look indeed,” he almost whispered, his voice growing a little more evil.

The thaumaturge could only swallow hard, as she did _not_ want to admit this.

“If you must know, I crushed most of the bones in the worm’s body.” He grinned, his eyes sparkling with a terrible, wicked delight, before he continued, his voice still low and almost dripping with malice.  “While he was but a squirming, pathetic bug, traitors and the worst cowards...they...have a _special_ place.”

She coughed, still looking at him, seemingly wanting to know more.

“Ahh...mine huntress, you did not look away that one day, I know. The _sounds_ it made as mine sollerets destroyed him bit...by...bit. The blood...there was _so_ much of it. I am sure some of his viscera still remains on the steel if you were to check.”

Looking off to the side, she shivered, thinking back to the man in the courtyard. _That had to be terrible. His limbs probably went first, before_...she shook her head quickly and scowled.

_What has this horrible beast done to me?_

But there was no denying she loved watching him fight; his sheer power, his ferocity, his brutality. How he would dominate anyone and anything around him and not even care. Single swipes of his sword cut men in twain through armor, flesh, and bone, and his unarmed strikes would turn them to meat.

And through all of this...she knew that she would not only be his, but he _hers,_ if she would have him. He was the dominant one, to be sure-which she loved, especially when he would get into some of the more extreme things-but he was certainly into being at the other end of his blades, she noticed; that was his particular favorite thing when he would allow her to be a bit on the dominant side.

That, and sitting on his face.

Finally turning up toward him after his rather dark story, she shrugged. “He was also mine enemy. Every single one you crush is one that we do not have to deal with.”

Zenos laughed at that; his deep, quiet and almost seductive laugh. “Indeed, indeed…” He brushed back a bit of her sweat-soaked hair which had started to dry. “Ohhh...every time you bare your fangs…” he leaned forward again, opening his mouth to close around her throat.

And then he started to _bite_ , almost choking her. In fact, it almost felt like he was about to tear her throat out at this very moment. Shivering almost nervously-though with that fire burning in the bit of her stomach, she leaned her head back more, exposing her neck even more to him, rather than try to push him away….as if she _could._

After a few moments of this he slid his teeth off, looking back at her and grinning. “There is nothing I cannot do to you, my huntress.”

The mage smiled, fingering a bit of his hair.

He slid down to kiss her stomach again; softly, barely brushing his lips over it before he came back up to wrap around her again as he would; she was used to his lighter touch after their violent fucking and nonchalant discussion about death.

She could hear the wind pounding hard against the castrum outside; while she had very little qualms about travelling in any weather-it was nothing to her-she thought perhaps tonight she felt a bit lazy.

Judging by the way Zenos was acting, he felt the same. She decided to tease him a bit more, though.

“Don’t you have to report back somewhere?”

He looked up at her, the lazy expression in his eyes; it was not bored so much as it was...actually _content_. “Be quiet, prey. When will you learn to just take what comes to you?” He dipped his tongue into her navel before sliding back up to nibble at her jaw and bite at her throat again.

Closing her eyes, she decided to let her beast ravage her this night. While she often enjoyed getting to show bits of dominance to him, this night was one where she simply wanted to let him do what he pleased for as long as it pleased him.

 _Make me scream, beast,_ were her last coherent thoughts this windy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. With more smut, of course, I mean that’s basically what this story is, bwahaha. 
> 
> Wanted to approach this one a bit fast and furious but with touches of that strange intimacy they share-while touching on some of the WoL’s growing kinks when it comes to him. Particularly with his brutal, violent side. Hey, they’re the enemy, after all...
> 
> I think Zenos and his huntress had long fallen for each other, they just do not admit it in typical ways. For me the important thing is keeping Zenos' character while keeping him able to hey, why not...have something with his WoL? He sure as hell hasn't gotten more tame. I sort of like the idea of a not necessarily corrupt WoL but one who tries to do her thing-who isn't evil, but perhaps leans more neutral, but loves a violent beast who allows her to be who she truly wants, even if its for moments at a time. 
> 
> Zenos cares little for human life, but his isolation most of his life had led him to perhaps attaching to the one thing that brings him joy....


	10. The Final Steps

“The Steps of Faith...I have been here before, yes...but not often. I know its steps have drank the blood of many…man and beast alike.” 

Zenos’ voice was low, waxing almost poetically as he looked over the side. “Man and beast...and yet it still stands, despite decades upon decades of battle.” He looked down, a tiny, evil smile on his face. “I am sure that is why you summoned me here, was it not, huntress?”

The Warrior of Light lay on the ground, once again beaten. She exhaled deeply; it was colder up here than was she was used to-though given it was summer in most parts of the world, it was not as bad as it could have been. It was a welcome respite from the Ala Mhigan heat, at least. 

They had clashed again, spell meeting melee. It still baffled her how quickly he could move when he really wanted to. But some of her spells of course managed to hit true; they excited him as always. She had started to grow weary, and that was all he needed; ending her spell with a quick check with the butt of his sword, she had the wind knocked from her aching chest as she fell backward, to be pinned once again under his huge boot. His armor had a fair bit of dried blood on it; apparently, he had seen to a few problems before meeting him here. Perhaps beasts, perhaps men...there wasn’t too often where he was out and about when his armor did not show the sign of battle. 

It hadn’t happened in Coerthas-the blood on the snow would have been very obvious-but somewhere, there were probably a lot of bodies in little pieces. 

As he looked down this time, though, he did more; taking the huge blade he had always set against her these days-the Ame-no-Habakiri-he traced it slowly around her neck as she lay there, the stone cool against her tunic and robes. He chuckled before speaking, his voice so low that it could be mistaken for a whisper. 

“It seems that you cannot still best me...so many met their deaths here. How easy it would be for me to add yet another…” he exhaled, pressing his boot to her chest again as the blade-the color of a bloodied sunset-traced slowly over the skin that was exposed. Some of her blood had remained on the steel from the small cuts she had received. He pressed it there ever so slightly; the light, familiar pain caused her to bite her lip...and even moan a bit.

Being in this position was, as one could imagine, altogether a bit scary and...something  _ more _ for her. Yes, even now-even after all they have done-it was a little scary, still. She knew that if he felt her time was up, and she was stuck like this...there would be nothing that she could do against the quick flick of his blade or the force of his boot should it creep up to her throat to step down. 

But she could see in the look in the beast’s eyes...like many of the other days where she had ended up at his mercy-under his giant boot, at the tip of his sword, or in his monstrous grasp...this was not that day.

And that day would likely never come. 

Indeed, he stood off after a few moments-tracing the blade around a few more times, right near her throat with a smile on his face-before he sheathed it. 

She stood, first getting to her knees, stubbornly keeping eye contact with him as his massive form met hers, pulling her up as he crouched well down to meet her face to face. 

“You made me bleed again, today, huntress…” he smiled, his tongue creeping out to flick around her mouth. “Your power grows. Tell me...why did you meet me up here?”

Opening her mouth slightly for a few moments, she glared back at him. “I felt it suitable for a beast like yourself.” 

Laughing, a near manic glee in his eyes, he found himself quite pleased with just how well his little huntress seemed to know him. “Come,” he said. 

“That tower looks... _ warmer _ .” 

Not many more words were necessary. Walking slowly over-the thaumaturge shivering from the light cuts and the early teasing, and Zenos greatly anticipating his release after his battle-they reached the abandoned tower; she remembered it from before. Perhaps there was a dragon. 

It felt like a thousand years ago, in an old life. 

The massive Legatus had already started to remove his armor; the young woman had to hold back a chuckle from that, given that she knew he was already likely rock hard. Zenos getting hard after a good battle was as typical for him as breathing was for a more normal person. 

The tower was fairly secure. A guard tower, there was a fireplace, though they did not bother lighting it. The door could be barred from the inside-which she did, just in case they were to be rudely interrupted; the mage supposed she also decided to spare anyone who would have done it, as Zenos would have likely killed them. 

She hadn’t gone  _ that _ bad. 

Sliding off her cloak, she decided to leave the rest to Zenos; which he gladly started to oblige after he had tossed his armor into a corner, leaving naught but his fairly tight linen leggings, which he had already started to untie at the top to give himself some much-needed breathing room.

He stood over her, shoving her roughly and quickly by the wall and smashing his mouth into hers to kiss deeply; as during the fight she had bitten her lip more than once from the shock of the blows, he was able to get the taste of blood on his tongue...which he enjoyed all too much. 

Deciding to try something a little new today, after they had broken from another kiss-his nails already raking well down her sides-she began to drag her tongue down his stomach; her own nails running over him as they came around front to finish undoing his trousers. She heard the giant almost growl at her actions as she traced down lower; due to his incredible height, she had fairly easy access to his cock, which she was amused to see was harder than anything right now. 

Zenos helped her push his trousers down somewhat as she leaned lower, her hand stroking the incredible length as she began to tease the tip with her tongue, she started to do so very lightly as to make him begin to moan a little louder, pushing toward her. 

His huntress had surprised him here, and for this, he was  _ very _ excited. 

The mage slid her hands down over his massive thighs; really, everything about the man was enormous, staggering even. And he used that size and strength  _ so _ well, she thought; watching him on the battlefield excited her in ways that it  _ really _ shouldn’t have. 

Zenos shivered, undeniably excited from what he had just witnessed. A fight, and then  _ this _ ? He moaned again as he felt her teasing his head almost unbearably; he had some control over himself, but as he slid his huge hand over the back of her head-massaging it and thrusting his hips toward her mouth slowly-he knew it was likely going to not take him long. 

Not when she was doing the things that she was. 

She had done this before, so she was able to handle him well; stroking the huge shaft she leaned forward to suck lightly at the tip, dancing her tongue over it as she felt the vibrations of his low moans, knowing damn well that she was as close to being wrapped around his finger as a person  _ could  _ be with Zenos. 

Teasing him underneath with her slim fingers-enough to make his moans turn into those low growls she loved-she could taste him begin to let go; deciding to go ahead, first nibbling lightly at the head before she took him as deeply as she possibly could-difficult given his size. 

It was enough, as he came hard-holding onto her hair as she sucked almost violently at him, swallowing as much as she could as her hands continued to trace over his huge legs. 

Pulling back when he was through-when he released his grip, that was-she looked up at him, an evil smirk on her face as she ran her fingers over her mouth. Listening to him pant, and looking up as he met her gaze with an evil, yet pleased expression, let her know that she had gotten him a little, so to speak.

“A surprise…” he chuckled. “You think you could try to get me cowed, prey?” At that he grabbed her roughly, sitting on a stone outcropping at the side; the tiny chairs there did not suit his massive frame. He had an incredibly pleasant ache in his loins; he figured, with some time, he would be able to fuck her as well today, but he would need a  _ little  _ time to recuperate. 

Pulling her onto his lap from behind, he pushed away her light blonde hair to bite at her neck; his hot breath caused the mage to shake in his grasp. Working off her underwear quickly-her robes were well open at this point and there was little left on-his relieved member left behind some remnants of his intense orgasm around her skin. 

Sliding a hand toward the front, his fingers teased her center; already growing wet, he rubbed at her clit with his fingertip as he continued to bite at her neck, sinking his teeth in. 

Breathing heavily, he mused for a moment on how besides fighting, this was one of the very, very few things that could give him enjoyment, let alone let him feel anything. His opponent, who stood up to him, whose magic carved lines into his skin as it hit, who defiantly glared at him when he would inevitably win...also his physical release? It was almost too much for him to bear. 

When he was finished his teasing-biting into her skin again, just where she liked it-he shoved her by the wall and got onto the ground, nearly laying down.

Crawling among the ground-so low that he was practically  _ slithering _ -he came up to the young mage as she stood there, naked and shivering somewhat, but she had a feeling she would be heating up again soon as she felt his teeth and tongue grazing her thighs. 

Pushing her leg further apart with a huge hand, he dug his nails in a moment before bringing his lips up to her dripping center, his tongue running around it once slowly as he chuckled. She was absolutely soaked at this point. Sucking at her a brief moment, she moaned softly as he pulled away again. 

“You’ve had a lot of time to get ready today, huntress...” he said, his voice low. 

Zenos felt his loins begin to heat up again as he now had the taste of her on his lips; it was more than enough to get him going again. His hair cascading down his back and shoulders, he leaned closer to press his lips harder to her to begin to torment her some. He laughed low, pleased that her cum to already begin to leak out over his lips, where he would flick his tongue over to ensure he would get most of it. 

She shivered at his actions; no matter how many times he did this-or for how long-he could always find ways to make her scream. She looked down as she stood there, her legs trembling; the only thing keeping her standing practically was his enormous hand wrapped around her thigh. She wasn’t sure why he loved this so much, but she figured it was because he could keep a measure of control as he tormented her...but at the same time, he  _ did _ seem to like to pleasure her, as he would make her cum more than once practically every time they were together. 

Continuing his torment-he would sometimes pull away, forcing her to try to chase after his wandering tongue...but he would hold her back, making her unable to reach. Sometimes flicking it back out to lap at her some more, other times barely grazing her sensitive skin. 

He then decided to push her, though; thrusting his long tongue inside as his mouth worked, her hands slid firmly into his silky hair as she ‘held’ him there-not so much that she was actually holding him still, but she was able to hang onto him for some sort of relief from standing. His low moans would vibrate against her, causing her to grow louder; she only wondered just how much anyone could have heard if they had hypothetically been walking by…luckily, the place was barren.

He liked feeling her fingers in his hair when she would do this; he obliged her by pinning her to the wall with a huge hand and beginning to ravage her with lips and teeth; her moans turned much louder as he began to bite her again-thighs, and right on her clit. When he would bite her clit and after some time follow with with lighter swirls of his tongue, she felt like she would go mad. 

She came with a soft cry, her legs trembling in his grasp as she rubbed his head, thrusting her hips into his mouth. He pressed toward her, holding a leg out of the way, adjusting his position so he could better access her dripping center. Thrusting his tongue deep, he left it there-wriggling around, tormenting her sensitive spots-until she was finished, panting. 

No one knew her better than he when it came to her turn-ons. 

Collapsing by the wall, she panted as he kept his head around her waist, stroking himself; he figured he would be rising to the occasion again soon, especially as he lay around her wet heat. Biting her thighs until he drew a bit of blood before lapping at her midsection again, her squeals edged him ever on. 

The taste of blood that mingled with the taste of her fluids promised to get him hard again soon. 

The quiet tower echoed with the sounds of his ministrations and her moans; she felt him reposition her slightly to work his tongue deeper into her, causing her to shudder in pleasure several times against him, contracting her walls against the snaking appendage. 

With all of this, he was able to easily force an orgasm out of her one more time.

Sucking at her, pushing his face into her as she finished, running his tongue up, down and around her as if to make sure he didn’t miss any as he swallowed it, he finally stood, hard again as he had been stroking himself the entire time. Between that and everything else, he was beginning to feel like he was ready. 

Standing and turning her around-he lifted her easily by her soaked thighs as he slid her down onto himself rather hard; as she felt him enter her yet again, she moaned loudly as he was generally not particularly gentle with this. Biting at her neck, he was able to easily holder her under the arms as he drove into her, again and again, his massive leg offering some support from the side. 

Being handled like this-like she was literally a toy-was actually exciting for her. She could feel his strength; how struggle was futile. When he pinned her-against walls, under his boot-she knew there was literally nothing to be done about it. She had no idea when she had gotten so kinky...unless it had  _ always _ been there, and it just took the right person to bring it out. 

She bit her lip, moaning louder as he drove into her, again and again, his own grunts sounding more bestial as he felt himself begin to reach his peak yet again; it may have taken him a bit of time, but there was seemingly not much his little huntress could not do to him. Sinking his teeth into her shoulder again-there was not a time where she left where she did not have bite marks all over her, he eventually tasted blood, licking over the wounds after if he would, in an almost-not quite, but  _ almost _ -gentle motion. 

Thrusting faster-using his arms to raise and lower her onto his cock at the same time, he felt himself finally build up and release; blood rushing to his ears as he grit his teeth, moaning incredibly low and finishing with a bite to the back of her neck, practically holding on as if he were indeed an actual beast. 

This feeling caused her to cry out; it was intense, almost feeling like once again a bond of sorts. She collapsed weakly into his hands as he held her up; lifting her off his now-well spent cock, he settled by the wall, holding her in front of him, his hands sliding over her shoulders to keep her there. Partially a sign of ownership, but partially a sign of something that might be called affection, even though he would have likely killed anyone else who suggested it. 

Now that it was done, she shivered, the tower growing a bit colder. He chuckled. 

“Getting cold already? Surely you can take a bit of adverse weather.” 

She only glared at him; with this, he smiled evilly as he pulled his massive half-cape around her and against him. Between this, laying against him from behind, and his hands over her as well, her shaking subsided. 

“Where will you go after?” he muttered, his voice low. She did love this tone. 

“Do you want me to deprive you of your hunt?”

Zenos laughed, biting at her neck. 

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I’m never sure.” 

“Why don’t you decide? It is within your power.” 

“I…” she trailed off. 

Zenos sighed; it was clearly disappointed...but it surprisingly didn’t sound condescending. 

“When will you decide to run free?” he asked, his voice still low. 

She looked over to the side for a few moments before looking back up a him, simply choosing to press her lips into his roughly, allowing him to bite and suck at her lower lip, tracing his mouth down her neck to do the same. She was always bruised and sore after their times, but never did she ever feel  _ better.  _

“I’ll travel with you some,” she finally said. “I’m sure my magic could be...useful.”

He laughed. “I’m sure I can crush most of the ants we come across, huntress...but your company would be  _ most _ welcome.” He licked his lips, the look in his eyes more excited than it had been for awhile; he even smiled. 

Shivering at his words-more about crushing the ants, as she had a strange... _ attraction _ with watching him fight-she leaned back into the giant Legatus again. Her mind wandered back to that first day, where she could not look away at the bloody carnage he wrought on his own incompetent men, reducing them to mangled corpses; the sounds of the battle never left her memory. It had both frightened and enthralled her; enthralled, perhaps, because there was just something about the destruction one beast of a man held in his body. 

It didn’t matter to her where they went, or what they did...but she suspected there would be a hunt soon. 

He turned her around again to kiss her roughly one more time, following with biting at her sensitive neck; he almost wanted to start up with her again here and now, but figured some respite would be in order. He instead let her lay against him, tracing his fingers around, sometimes scratching, sometimes nipping at one another. 

They always resembled two packmates afterward, albeit with a much darker, bloodier tone. 

Glancing up at him, he seemed to be looking off into the distance in some thought, a smirk on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This one was a long time coming. (Mostly due to RL stuff. I DO try to make myself not overthink this.)
> 
> I’m pretty sure this story has edged itself into about 80% kink and about 20% of what I like to nickname ‘dark fluff.’ It’s...a strange sort of fluff, where it is definitely not a typical gooshy kind of feel so much as it is there are two people who are both messed up in their own ways-the Warrior of Light from trying to fight a fate that doesn’t want to leave her alone, and Zenos basically his entire life being bored, depressed, and devoid of anything remotely resembling affection. In a way, they fit rather nicely, even if it’s not so ‘sweet.’ There’s no abuse here(it’s all totally consensual kink even if it isn’t safe or sane), but the two act I suppose as a bit of an escape in that way. 
> 
> There are as I say many ways to finagle the Zenos x WoL pairing; I decided on this one I think because I don’t see it as often as the other ones. 
> 
> (As per usual, I kept the editing to a minimum here, wishing to keep this as a more stream-of-thought write.)

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are speed-written, which means they go through basic grammar and spelling checks, but are not overthought. (Yes, probably very kinky. Zenos' character is probably going to be slightly malleable in these stories, though I am going to try to keep him at least fairly solidly on track. I mean devour, predators, prey...works out kinda well...) 
> 
> This first chapter is just Zenos being a violent, bloody, beautiful bastard. What more need be said? I wanted to actually write what a more adult-rated no-holds-barred battle with him might really look like compared to the more tame things we see. And, well, l decided to fanservice it up because why not. 
> 
> His size is something that they never gave raw stats for; all I know is that most people are absolutely dwarfed by him, humans barely reach above his waist, and even male Roe seem like they're a couple inches shorter in several scenes, so I'd probably put him at close to eight feet and probably a good four hundred+ pounds(Roe guys are bulkier but he's pretty clearly ripped.)
> 
> Zenos crushing a man like an insect seems like it would have actually happened in game if not for the teen rating. A man that big and that wicked probably makes a habit of stepping on peons who make him really, really mad. (Hell, he crushed the Doman rebellion unarmed and 'made them watch.' They don't go into details...)
> 
> (I sort of mix up story ideas between Male and Female WoLs. This one is a female WoL based on an alt of mine, a Midland Hyur Thaumaturge. I will probably not be heavily characterizing the WoLs in this as I usually don't go heavy with Ocs in fanfiction, but I feel it fits okay with something based on FFXIV if it's used sparingly. For future reference, I am likely to use my Au Ra Dark Knight/Warrior WoL Male for the stories featuring the male version. It'll depend on my mood. They're unlikely to really tie together, using different WoLs, it's more for exploring. Finally, a speed write is something that I tend to not take too much time on; limited editing, basic spell and grammar checks. I use them as exercises to get things on paper without allowing a lot of second-guessing.)


End file.
